Scars of a Life,Healings of an Eternity
by Johny Blade
Summary: Betrayed By his friends and Family, Ash ketchum goes on a new journey with new friends and new family. Appearing suddenly at the W.P.L.C.B. and entering surprising everyone about their past. What is their History now? What will happen? Read and find out yourselves. Rayshipping and my own made Draycare shipping. Summary changed. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1:HERE WE GO AGAIN

**Hey there people. Johny Blade here!**

**"You still at this" asked ash.**

**"Well. The last one was a...Well. Not nice. So i'm trying to get this one better." i said.**

**"You do know that no one will read this right?" asked ash.**

**"Would you stop putting me down. The last few reviews of my discontinued story was bad enough. I mean seriously. A guy told me to walk of a cliff!" i said.**

**"Well the guy was a lowlife. And if he is reading this than to him, Hi ugly. Go and tell your mama to drown in a glass of water!" said ash.**

**"Thanks buddy." i said.**

**"Your welcome cause only i can say that to you." said ash.**

**"Now your just trying to get on my nerves." i said.**

**"Just start the fic so that i can go home." said ash.**

**" ."**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything!)**

**CHAPTER 1:HERE IT GOES AGAIN!**

In sinnoh we find our hero battling in the last round of the lily of the vally conference against his biggest rival paul. He was fighting a losing battle. ash had only his pikachu but paul still had there of his tree pokemons. It was calm and the battle was near it's end. Anyone could see that.

Ash's mind: Darn! What do i do? What do i do?

Paul was useing his electrivire and ash was useing his pikachu.

Then suddenly paul and ash ordered their pokemons to use thunder. A cloud of smock appeared in the field. No pokemon were being seen. After a few moments later the smock started to clear. Pikachu was down but electrivi9re was still barely standing. Pikachu tried it's best to get up for his trainer but fainted.

Ref: Pikachu is unable to battle yhe winner is paul from vailstone city!

The croud burst into cheers. They were chanting paul's name. His name was cheered so loud that you could hear it all over the stadium. All that came out of his mouth was the word that ash was sick and tired of hearing and that word was "pethatic " . By then ash had kneeled down. He couldn't belived that he had lost to paul of all trainers. How did he lose? Then he remembered that his best friend was down. So, He ran to him. He picked pikachu up and asked if he was okey. All he got as an answer was a little pika.

His friends were very sad for their friend or so they seemed. As ash was still shocked his friends had left the stadium.

"Let's get you to a pokemon center buddy and get you healed up" said ash then he left the stadium.

**[IN THE POKEMON CENTER]**

Ash was sitting in front of the emergency room. The needle like light was on for 10 minites now. Then the light went off and he sat up to see nurse joy coming.

"How are my pokemon nurse joy?" asked ash.

"Their fine. You don't have to worry acout them anymore. They are now resting up**.( Just imagine that it was a fierce battle between ash and paul)**

**[A few days later in kanto, pallet town] **

Ash was back to his home and now was sleeping in his room. When suddenly he woke up by hearing something then he looked at what time it was. It was 2:38AM. SO, he went back to sleep. He was not able to sleep for a while. He had a very bad feeling about tomorrow. But he shrugged it off. Unfortunatly for him it was something bad...Very bad.

**[The next morning]**

Ash woke up with a start and saw it was already 11:02. It was already late so he got up, had a brushed his teeth, took a bath and had his breakfast. He was confused on why his mom did not wake him up. So he went to the living room but did not find his mom. So he went to the famous professor oaks ranch. When he got there he saw all of his friends there and so was his pokemon. THey looked liked they were waiting for someone. And then he asked...

"Who are you guys waiting for?" asked ash. He got his answer but not the one he was hoping for.

"We don't want to be friends with you anymore ash!" said misty.

"WHAT?!WHY?!" asked ash very surprised.

"We don't want someone like you as our friend. We want someone better like paul." said dawn.

"You are just a loser kid and we are sick and tired of you holding us back! A weakling like you is no worth to us." said may.

"Not you too mom!" said ash now really surprised and very sad. His own mom was about to betray him whicdh was he could not belive. What more surprising was that what was about to come which he never expected.

"Yes! And besides, if ypu are gone than there will be nothing between me and my beloved professor oak." said delia.

What surprised ash even more that paul came out of the grop.

"Now do us a favour and go die some were else." said paul.

So, ash ran from there...fast..very fast He was also followed by his pikachu,charizard,snorelax,buizle,sqeptile and gliscore.. Even though they were out of sight he could still hear their laughs echoing in his head. Ash was really sad then sais out loud

"Why did they do this to me arceus?! Why?!" he screamed.

He was really sad when...

"Ash, is that you?" a voice was heared.

**Now i feel better!**

**"Why is that?" asked ash.**

**"I have no idea!" i replied.**

**"Whatever" said ash.**

**Well see you next time! If there is a next time anyway.**

"Now do us a favour and die somewhere so that we don't have to wast our time with you anymore" said paul in a very hard and ash ran from there as far as he could and was followed by his pikachu,charizard,sqeptile,snorelax,buizle,infernape and sqirtle. Each holding their pokeballs in their hands. Even though they were out of his


	2. Chapter 2:HS NAME IS JOHNY BLADE

**"Honey! I'm home!"**

**You never told me that you were married?" asked ash.**

**"That's because i never was. Why would you ask something like that" i replied.**

**"Because you just said honey i'm home!" said ash.**

**"It was suppose to be a joke. C'mon! you can't be that stupid, can you?" i asked.**

**"Whatever. Can i have your phone?" **

**"Why would you want my phone ash?"**

**"Just gonna listen to some music."**

**"OK. Here you go. While our friend is listening to music why don't you read the story"**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything!)**

**CHAPTER 2:HIS NAME IS JOHNY BLADE.**

"Ash is that you?" the voice asked again. A few moments later.

"It is you!" the voice said.

Then from nowhere a hooded figure appeared and jumped on ash and hugged him. The pokemin thought that the stranger would hurt their master and tried to get him off their master but was stoped by ash himself.

"wait! Don't hurt him"

"C'mon ash did you really firget how strong i am?" the man asked.

The shocking part to the pokemon were that when the man took his hood off a young about a year older than ash was seen.

"Of course not johny. I remember how strong you are. I was actually worried about them." said ash

That shocked them even more. How could a simple man let rather alone a boy could beat them? HOW?!

"I missed you bud... alot" said ash.

Johny was happy that his only friend said that he missed him. But then he saw the tears in ash's eyes and became sad and curious at the same time.

"why are you crying ash?" asked johny in a very soft tone.

"Johny... They betrayed me" said ash while shuttering. He was really shocked that his friends said all of those mean stuff to him. How could they? After all ash had done for them.

"What do you mean ash?" asked johny.

Then ash told all about from his lost to paul to his friends family and pokemons confession of their view of him.

By then johny was wery angry at ash's friends. After all he did for them. Yes johny knows all about ash's travels, his adventure even his encounter of the legendarys. He was so mad now that made ash feel like he(J) was about to murder them. Then johny started to get up but was stoped by ash.

"Their not worth it johny." ash said while sniffing.

"No. Their not. You are at the moment" said johny

While the human boys were having their conversation, the pokemon were confused so they started to overload pikachu with questions.

**[POKESPEACH]**

"You know this man pikachu?" asked charizard.

"Yeah. Ash always tellsw you everything." said sqeptile.

"And you always stay out of your pokeball. So, you should know." said buizle.

"Answer us or else." all of the pokemon threatened in unison.

" . I don't know who this guy is." replied pikachu in fear of what they might do to him.

"By the looks of it they are oviously very close" said sqeptile very wisely.

"You can say that again" said buizle.

"By the looks of it they are oviously very close" sqeptile said again to annoy buizle.

Buizle's eye twiched of being pissed off.

"Would you two stop it!" ordered pikachu.

"He started it" both pokemon said pointing at eachother.

While they were fighting snorelax was sleeping which caused all of the pokemon to face palm.

"What are we going to do with you snorelax" they all said in unison

**Back to the boys**

**[HUMAN SPEACH]**

Ash was very tired so he fell asleep. When ash was asleep.

"Rest up buddy you are going to need it soon." johny muttered.

Then johny stood up and lifted ash up and started to walk away. But he suddenly remembered all of ash's pokemon were threr. So,

"Hey you guys! Follow me." said ash and started to walk away with the pokemon following him with caution.

**Well! How was that! That's all for now anyway. Want anything to say ash...ash?...**

**Ash was still listening to music and was saying NEW DIVIDE over and over again.**

**"I'll leave him to what he is doing"**

**See all of you in the next chapter! If there is one anyway..**


	3. Chapter 3:CAMPING OUT

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. school was a d-r-a-g!**

**"Ahhh! School, a hell on earth for all teen kind."**

**"well! Back to the story!"**

**"So ash what have you been doing?"**

**Just being bored because of you.**

**What did i do?**

**"I'm in your head so wherever you go or do is what i know"**

**"Ohhh! Well now you know how lucky you are" i said.**

**"What?" asked ash in confusion.**

**"I mean in the pokemon world you can have a journey when your ten and don't have to worry about high school but in the real world we have to go to school to brighten up our future or else we become street dust and a hobo. Which is bad for us." i explained.**

**"Ohhh! I get it now. You are so right."**

**"Of course i am! I'm a tenth grader for nothing you know."**

**"Whatever"**

**"DO the disclaimer for me cause you had enough slaking off."**

**" ."**

**Ash: "Johny Blade does not own anything! Unlucky him."**

**"human speech"**

**(pokespeech)**

**thinking**

**CHAPTER 3:CAMPING OUT.**

We find our hero on the mysterious person followed by his pokemon. Everything was quite. No one broke the silence. They were walking and walking when the mysterious broke the silence by saying.

"So, you guys are all the pokemon ash has" Asked johny.

(No he has a lot others but they turned out to be betrayers) said pikachu in complete disgust.

"Oh. Poor guy. Betrayed by his friends and family is one thing but by his own pokemon is a complete other thing." said johny.

This of course startled the pokemon. Who is this man? How can he understand pokemon language? What is he hiding?

"I suppose you are wondering how i can understand you correct?" asked johny.

This made them even more surprised. What is he physic?

"I'll take your silence as a yes. To help you better in understanding me i'll just say this in one sentence, i'm an aura user." explained johny.

That was good enough for the pokemon to trust him. An aura user is always a friend not a foe. Their thinkings were cut short when they arrived in a camp site. It was a normal camp site with only a few pokemons. There was a lucario, a blazekin, an aggron, a infernape, a gallade and a pichu.

When the pokemon saw their trainer with a boy behind his back and pokemons behind them. They stood up and eyed the new pokemons. Then johny spoke up.

"Hey guys we got visitors." said johny. Then he headed straight to the tent then got in there to put ash in a sleeping bag.

**[outside the tent]**

The pokemon were quite. The silemce was broken by pikachu when he said

(Hi! I'm pikachu And these are my friends charizard,snorelax,sceptile,buizle,gliscore and infernape.) said pikachu.

(Hi.) all of ash's pokemon said

Then the pichu came forth and said

(I'm pichu,these are my friends lucario,infernape,aggron and gallade) replied the pichu.

(Hi. Nice to meet you) all the other pokemon said.

Even after the introduction the pokemon were silent.

**[meanwhile in the tent]**

Johny was having trouble putting ash in the sleeping bag and was very tired himself. But stil he was trying to get in the sleeping bag without waking ash up.

This is seriously getting annoying thought johny.

**[outside the tent]**

The pokemon were still quite but that silence was interrupted by a something.

(There you guys are!) a voice said. Then there was rustling in a bush. a second later gible appeared.

(What are you doing here?!)asked charizard in a threatening maner.

(What does it look like i came after you guys.) said gible.

(There is no place for a betrayer like you here.) said pikachu.

(What do you guys mean?) asked gible.

Then all of ash's pokemon explained the betrayel and said that gible was a part of it.

(What?! I was part of no such thing! The day i do something like that is the day i quite biting rocks) said gible.

(Actually i didn't see gible in the group of the pokemon. I think he was doing what he does best) pikachu said in a surprised maner.

(What?) all of ash's pokemon said in unison.

(He was probobly chewing a rock) said pikachu.

(I was chewing a rock when i saw ash running while a hand in his eyes and you guys following him.) said gible in a curious state.

(So he didn't betray ash?) asked sceptile.

(That would be a big fat no.) said buizle.

All of ash's pokemon were conversing johny's pokemon were still quite.

Before anyone could say anything johny came out and said

"OK guys! Time for dinner!" said johny.

**Well how was that?**

**I know that it wasn't as good as the other chapters but i'll work on it.**

**Well my viewers i'll see you next time. Oh! and what did you think of the chapter ash?**

**I turned around to see ash sleeping.**

**Really?...really?. Ugh see you guys later**

**BYE!BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: HIS NAME IS TRACY SKETCHIT

"**Hey guys! I'm back! And a new chapter too."**

"**yep! And I just hope that it'll be better than the last 3 chapters" said ash.**

"**you got that right! Oh and I know that a lot of you are wondering and complaining that why are all of my chapters are short. Well it's because that I publish my story's in a computer café. What you thought that I was kidding when I said that i don't own anything. Well you were wrong. So, I can't waste much time cause the cafe people charge me by the hour. And they charge me 40 bangladeshi money for each hour."**

"**I guess that you really are unlucky." Said ash.**

"**well.. I guess that I should start the story huh?"**

"**That's right!" said ash.**

"**Why are you so pumped?"**

"**Cause this chapter is going to be shorter than the others." Said ash.**

"**Shouldn't you be sad then?"**

"**NO." said ash.**

"**That's mean"**

"**I'm happy cause I got a date tonight" said ash.**

"**with who?"**

"**Sorry! I gotta go or else I'll be late" said ash while running off.**

"**Guess I'll do the disclaimer then"**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything!)**

**(P.S: Ash won't be in this chapter)**

"**normal talking"**

**(pokemon talking)**

**Thought's**

**CHAPTER 3: HIS NAME IS TRACY SKETCHIT**

**[Two hours after ash leaves]**

In pallet town we find a boy walking towards the oak's ranch. His name was tracy sketchit. He is the proud assistant of the famous professor oak and was heading to his place after his visit from his parents place. He was always thankful to one person for his present state and that person was ash. Three years ago he traveled with ash in his quest to complete the orange islands.

After that tournament which ash succeeded.

He followed ash to his home to meet the famous professor oak.

Now he was on his way to see the very same person he met all that time ago. He was really happy for that. His face showed that he was in a very good mood. But he did not knew that the person he was going to see ran away quite sometime ago. He was thinking…

I wonder how ash has been doing till now. I have not seen him in a complete year. I hope he didn't forget about any of his old friends. What the heck am I thinking! Thought tracy then

He shook that thought out of him.

Of course he didn't forget about us. why did I just thought that?

Before he thought anything else he heard something. Something like a party. When he went inside the house, he just went right in and saw a party going on then saw professor oak with a cup of tea on his hand. But he saw something else as well, he saw ash's mom a.k.a. delia on his left side.

The thought of them together made him disgusted. He thought really, a lady being with a man who is completely twice as old as her. That was even grosser for him. He was again cut out of his thought when he heared professor oak calling him.

"Hey! Tracy come here!" yelled professor oak.

"Uhhhh. Professor , why is everyone partying in here? Did someone win something." Asked tracy very confusedly.

"yes! My child! But no one won anything." Said the professor in a happy mood.

This of course made tracy even more confused. If no one won anything then why are they so happy? Then he noticed that ash wasn't there. That was even more wired. Where was he?

"Umm. Professor?" asked tracy.

"What is it, tracy?" asked the old man.

"Where is ash?" asked tracy.

"We don't care about where he is." said the professor very easily.

"what do you mean you don't care about where he is?" asked tracy now very confused.

"We got rid of him." Said the professor but he was very happy about it.

"What the hell do you mean you all got rid of him?" yelled tracy very shocked and angry.

That shout caused the hole party to stop. Then everyone looked at them. Everyone meaning misty,max,may,brock, oak,gary,delia and paul too.

"Answer my question professor?" asked tracy again.

Then max and delia came forth and said that

"we told him that he was slowing us down and told him that we don't want to be friends with him anymore." Said max like it didn't ment anything to him.

"And I told him that I don't want someone like him as my son." She said like max.

"After all he did for you guys he do this to him!" said tracy now very very angry.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that." Said paul in his usual cold voice.

"And who might you be?" asked tracy.

"I'm paul and I am the best trainer in the world and the one who defeated ash in the sinnoh cup." Said paul very proudly.

"That's why you do this to him? Cause you think that this kid will be better than him?" asked tracy.

"Yeah" said delia.

"Ash is your son! How could you do this to him?" asked tracy.

"I thought I told you that he is no longer my son!" said delia.

"Where did he go?" asked tracy looking down and crying for his friend.

"We don't know and he went away hours ago. So, he is probably dead by now" said misty.

"I'm going after him" said tracy now ready to leave.

"If you do try something like that then you will get fired." Said professor oak.

"Your to late cause I QUIT!" yelled tracy then running towards the woods.

While he ran away the others just saw him going.

**[in the woods]**

"Venonat! I chose you!" said tracy while releasing his venonat.

Then than he told his venonat the hole story. Venonat was very angry too at what tracy told him.

"Venonat, track ash down for me. He is probably lost somewhere by now." Said tracy.

Then vanonat's eye starts glowing and it started running off somewhere.

Yes! In this rate we'll get to him in no time! Thought tracy while running after his pokemon.

"**HA! In your face ketchum!"**

**Ash was crying his eyes out.**

"**What's wrone dude? I didn't say that and made you feel to bad, did i?"**

"**No! My date was making out with someone else, man!" said ash.**

"**It's okay bud. I'm here.**

**Ash was still crying.**

"**Well since ash is crying and I don't know what else to say then….see you guys later of something?"**

**(P.S: sorry for not letting ash be in this chapter so please no one be angry at me.)**


	5. Chapter 5:THE LOYAL ONE'S UNITES

**"Hey guys! Guess what ? I'm back!"**

**"Do any of you guys like school? I know that i don't. Seriously! But i guess that it can't be helped anymore. It's for the best anyway. Thank you for those who have reviewed my story. Most of them are a lot of views and no reviews."**

**"Hey Ash?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"If you don't mind me asking who did you have a date with anyway? You cried like you were this girls boyfriend."**

**"Well... I suppose i can tell you... It was may."**

**"May by may from the anime or someone else named may?"**

**"The one from the anime"**

**"Let me guess... She was making out with drew and you saw then you came running back."**

**"Yeah... How did you know?"**

**"She was never your type man plus she always had a crush on him. He is the reason why she actually left the gang after the battle frontier."**

**"No. She didn't. She said that she wanted to travel alone or said that she wanted to be be under her own wing."**

**"It was a lie man. After she left she joined drew, harely and solidad."**

**"Why did she lie to me than?"**

**"Don't know? and do the disclaimer for me."**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade does not own anything!)**

**CHAPTER 5: THE LOYAL ONE'S UNITES!**

In the viridian forest. We find tracy still running after venonat to ash's current location. After a long run he found a campsite with a camp fire and a tent. While he was staring at the campsite his venonat walked up to the tent and pointed it's at the tent. So, tracy figured that ash was in that tent. Then he walked up to that tent and asked

"Ash you in there?" asked tracy.

[No answer]

so he asked again. "Ash you in there? Ash?" asked tracy again.

After a few moments a boy with black hair and black eyes(johny) came out. Tracy thought that he made a mistake and was about to say he was sorry but he was cut off by the stranger.

"You looking for ash ketchum?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah. And who might you be?" asked tracy.

"A friend" was the only answer he got.

"Where is he right now?" asked tracy.

""I see you are tired and have your own tent. So, go to sleep and we'll talk about this later." after he said that he went back to his tent.

Tracy thought that he was right so he made his tent and went inside to go and have some sleep.

**[NEXT MORNING]**

Johny was the first to wake up. He thought that he should get refreshed and start making breakfast. After a few minutes tracy got up and saw johny so he wanted to talk about last night and more importantly about ash.

"So, what's your name?" asked tracy.

"Johny and you?"

"Tracy. Where's ash?" asked tracy a bit threateningly.

"In the tent. Still sleeping." replied johny.

"Oh! And how do you know ash?" asked tracy again.

"I knew him for a long time?" replied johny again.

"How long?" asked tracy.

"Since he was five years old." replied johny.

"And" tracy was about to ask again but was cut off by johny.

"Look. I would love to play twenty question's with you but i think that we should eat first and ash will explain not me." said johny.

Before tracy could say anything he was asked a question by johny.

"I assume that you didn't betray ash and found out about all those mean things his so called 'friends' said to him." said johny.

Tracy was about to answer but was again cut off by a loud yawn.

Now it's just getting annoying thought tracy.

From johny's tent came out ash. He was yawning a lot but then saw tracy which made him stop yawning and a little scared and curious at the same time.

"What are you doing here tracy?" asked ash.

"Well i was going to the professor's place then saw a party going on then asked what that was all about then they said about all the things they said to you and other stuff." replied tracy and was trying not to hurt ash in the processes but was clearly doing a bad job at that.

Then all of a sudden ash broke down into tears. Johny rushed to him and lifted him up put a hand on his back and was doing the classic there there thing.

"Don't worry bud everything will be alright." comforted johny.

Then ash remembered something and said that

"Where are all of my pokemon johny?" asked ash.

"Their all in their pokeballs." replied johny.

"Tracy?" asked ash.

"Yeah?" replied tracy.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked ash.

"I came here looking for you. Your my friend after all." said tracy.

""Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." said ash.

"Don't worry buddy he's trust worthy." said johny.

"What do you mean?" asked tracy.

With all the questions and answers going around three large growls were heard then they all laughed then johny said.

"Why don't we talk after breakfast." suggested johny.

"Agreed!' said ash and tracy in unison.

**[TWENTY MINUTES LATER]**

"That was good." said ash.

"Yep" said tracy.

"Yummy in my tummy" said johny.

Then they all laughed together. But it was cut short when tracy asked a question.

"So, what did you mean by i'm trustworthy?" asked tracy.

"Well to me you have to prove that you are trustable and you proved that by coming here and looking for ash. That's all i need to trust you my friend.

While they were talking ash was really quit.

**Till later guys i got to go home.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6:SCARS AND MYSTERYS

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter's ending. It wasn't as good as i hoped and imagined.**

**"Well life is full of craps"**

**"Huh?"**

**"What?"**

**"Where did you come from?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Who the heck are you?"**

**"Drake."**

**"Welll. Drake! You really shouldn't be in here."**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know? Just give me a minute to figure something out."**

**While i was thinking drake was eating a...banana peal?**

**"Why are you eating a banana and where did you get it from anyway?"**

**"I don't know?"**

**"Whatever! I'll just start the chapter."**

**"Are you a writer?"**

**"Ughhhh! If anyone's getting this...HELP!"**

**"Human talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything!)**

**CHAPTER 6: SCARS AND MYSTERYS**

"Heyyyyyyy! What's wrong ash?" asked Johny.

No response.

"Ash?" asked Tracy.

"Huh? Oh-uh nothing." sais Ash.

"C'mon Ash i know something is wrong with you. Don't tell me that one of those betrayers were your girlfriend?" asked Johny.

"what?" asked Ash.

"Ash doesn't know anything about girls." said Tracy while sweat-dropping.

"Wow ash! You really are good" said Johny being shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Tracy.

"Well the i don't know about girls thing were a lie." said Ash.

"Why?" asked Tracy.

"Cause it'll get girls to fall for you a lot easily." said Johny in a knowing manner.

"So that's how you got all of those girls to fall for you Ash?" asked Tracy.

"Yep! That was the plan all along." said Ash still quite sad.

"C'mon bud your making me sad too." said Johny.

While they were talking Tracy remembered something.

"Um Johny?"asked Tracy.

"Yeah?" asked Johny.

""Aren't you gonna get the pokemons to eat breakfast too?" asked Tracy.

saying that made Ash realize something.

"Wait Johny! You said that all the pokemon were in there pokeballs even pikachu too?" asked Ash.

"Uhhhhhh yeah! Why?" said Johny.

"Uh-oh" was the only thing that came out off both Ash and Tracy's mouth. Then they hid behind the nearest tree they could find and said

"Uh i think you should let pikachu out." said Ash still hiding behind the tree.

"OK" said Johny getting the thing the other boys were talking about.

Then he went to the tent and took all of the pokeballs out then

"C'mon out for breakfast everybody." said Johny.

When the pokemon came out so did pikachu and didn't find the idea of being inside a pokeball for that long not plesent and was looking like he was about to murder Johny.

( Why you?!) said pikachu which made Johny sweat bullets like sweat.

Then pikachu unlished a thunderbolt faster that a heard of ponita's stampeding towards war.

The electricity was so big that it made a big cloud of smock appear but the outcome was more shocking than that my friends.

The smock cleared and Johny was found unharmed and a shield hovering over him with his eyes closed then an awkward but was broken by Johny.

"Is it over yet?" asked Johny while peeking with his right eye.

(Yep!) said pichu.

"Well now that that's done...Breakfast anyone?" said Johny.

(Yay! Breakfast time) said gliscore and gible with excitement.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." assumed Johny.

"Wow these are all the pokemon you have?" asked Tracy.

"Well infernape, blazekin', aggron, pichu, lucario and gallade are mine but the others are Ash's" said Johny.

**"Can i have a sketch of them?" asked Tracy while taking his drawing book out.**

**"Hey! It isn't a drawing book it's a sketch pad you idiot!**

**"What?! Don't break the forth wall you numbskull!" i shouted back.**

**"Whatever" mumbled tracy.**

**"What was that?!" i asked.**

While Tracy was busy sketching the pokemons in his "sketch pad" the others were in an awkward silence. And by others i mean the pokemon.

**[POkESPEACH]**

( Is he always like that) asked pichu.

(Well that's Tracy for you. You learn to love with him) said pikachu.

(I'll say) said charizard.

(Yep!) said gible.

(You have no idea what we are talking about do you) asked buizle.

(Of course i do!...well mabe i don't.) said gible.

While they were having a nice chat Ash and johny were having there own little chat.

**[HUMANSPEACH]**

"Is he always like that?" asked Johny. Wow! de sa vu!

"Yep! You'll have to get used to it." said Ash.

"Hey Johny?" asked Tracy all of a sudden which scared Johny.

"Gahh!" said Johny.

"well?" asked Tracy.

"You allready done?!" asked Johny.

"Yeah." said Tracy.

"Wow! You must be good at your drawings." said Johny still shocked.

"Why thank you!" said Tracy.

"So, what did you wanted to ask me?" asked Johny.

"Well i was wondering why is your lucario's eye closed?" asked Tracy.

"Well. I suppose i can tell you but don't tell anyone." said Johny.

"Ok" said Ash and Tracy in unison.

"Well it all happened five years ago" said johny.

**[FLASEBACK] **

We find Johny an eleven year old boy walking in the deepest parts of a forest in sinnoh. He was very bored and was still walking a and walking when suddenly a cry was echoing around the forest. At first he thought that he was hearing things. But then he heard it again so he started running to the voice. What he found was very shocking.

What he found was a small riolu with it's eyes closed being attacked by five arcanines and was very hurt. So he took out his pokeball which contained his aggron in it then said

"Aggron let's roll" said Johny.

When the aggron came out it roared loudly and attacked the arcanines with a hyper beam which scared the arcenines and made them ran away. After that he went straight infront of the small pokemon and said

"Don't worry everything will be fine i'll help you." said Johny.

(Please don't hurt me.) begged the little jackel like pokemon.

"Don't worry i won't...I promise." said Johny.

Then he noticed something strange the riolu didn't open it's eyes and was somewhere near a few months old.

"Where's your parents little one?" asked Johny.

(They left me here to die.) said the pokemon.

"What do you mean?" asked Johny.

( They left me and said that i was too weak and made them feel ashamed.) said riolu.

"Why would they do that?" asked Johny.

(Cause i can't see... I'm blind) said the pokemon.

"Where will you go from here?" asked Johny.

(I don't know.) said riolu.

"Then why don't you come with me and be my pokemon." offered Johny.

(Okey but only on one condition.) said the riolu.

"And what might that be?" asked Johny.

(I want you to be my father.) said riolu.

"Of course my dear child...Of course." said Johny.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Wow" said tracy.

"Yeah...Wow!" said Johny.

While they were talking ash was still sad cause it reminded him of his friends and family.

The pokemon's heard this too and was getting why the lucario didn't speak much and kept it's eyes closed.

**"Well that was a good chapter if i say so myself"**

**"Yeah...Very good"**

**"What are you still doing here?"**

**"No reason"**

**Then he started brushing his teeth.**

**"Why are you brushing your teeth?"**

**"After every time i eat a banana peal i have to brush my teeth."**

**"OK. That's it! Blade out"**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7:LIES, LIES, LIES OH MORE LIES

"**Hey Guys! I'm back and ready to publish another chapter!"**

"**It's good to be back isn't it?"**

"**OK Ash! Tell me where have you been in the last chapter?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You didn't come in the last chapter and got me stuck with the most weirdest person in the darn planet!"**

"**So, what are you gonna do about it?"**

"**The worst thing someone like you could imagine."**

"**And what might that be?"**

"**I'll…I'll….i'll make Brock come in here and make him gay then make him hit on you every 5 minutes!"**

"**What you can't do that, can you?!"**

"**Yes I can!"**

"** . I went out on another date just don't make Brock of all people hit on me."**

"**Don't worry I won't…..So…. who did you go out with?"**

"**Who do you think….Brock?"**

"**HAHAHAHAHA! Brock?! HAHAHAHA!"**

"**Of course not!"**

"** . I was just messin with ya. Seriously who?"**

"**Who do you think?"**

"**Cynthia?"**

"**Uh-huh!"**

"**Ahhhh!" Well I should start the story."**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade does not own anything!)**

"**Human talk"**

**(Poke talk)**

**Thinking**

**CHAPTER 7: LIES, LIES, LIES OH WAIT MORE LIES.**

**[PALLET TOWN 10 MINUTES AFTER TRACY LEFT]**

Everyone was still quite after Tracy left, each having a different thought in their mind of the same thing and that was about ash. The silent was broken by our squinty eyed man Brock.

"What do we do now?" said Brock.

"Party again cause we got ash out of our life. DA!" said Misty.

"No I mean what if Tracy finds ash and brings him here." Said Brock.

"Tracy can't find him cause he is probably dead by now and being ate by wild pokemon." Said May.

"But Tracy does have his vanonat which can find him with it's powers." Said Gary.

"True" said Delia.

"I got an idea!" said Max.

"And what might that be?" asked May.

"We fake Ash's death and if Tracy does find him people will think that the Ash he has is an imposter." Said the little kid wearing glasses.

"Great idea and we can frame team rocket for the death and say that they took some of Ash's pokemon along with it." Said the professor.

"But there is a small little problem." Said Dawn.

"Which is?' asked Misty.

"We need a dead person to make the fake Ash's death." Said Dawn.

"That won't be much problem." Said Gary.

"How so?" asked Delia.

"We'll just go to a graveyard and get a dead man." Said Gary.

"What a great idea!" said Delia

"Yeah we can do that right now I guess." Said Misty.

"All right everybody move out!" said Max.

"Well count me out of this." Said Paul.

"Why?" asked Dawn to her boyfriend. **[ Yes she is now Paul's girlfriend.]**

"I want to start my journey now to win the kanto league." Said Paul.

"But I want to come with you to!" wined Dawn.

"OK… I'll go tomorrow." Said Paul in irritation.

"Ok Then let's get the plan started." Said Max.

"Yeah!" said everybody in unison.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

Time for the plan to get in motion. Thought everybody

**[OVER VIRIDIAN FOREST]**

Over the large forest was flying a huge pokemon and it was garchomp and riding that pokemon was none other than the sinnoh champion cynthia . She was a very beautiful woman with blond hair and wearing black clothing. She was going to pallet town to meet a proud student of her, and his name was Ash ketchum. For some reason she was attracted to the young man which she did not know why. It took her a while to figure out that she was in love with him. Which of course surprised her a lot because almost every man wants to be in love with her but of all the people in the planet she chose a man younger than her.

And so here she is now going to him to see him again but she did not know that will not be what she'll find and that will be bad….very bad.

She was riding her pokemon when suddenly she saw a small little town and said.

"So this is pallet town huh…. It is just as beautiful as ash said it'll be like." Said Cynthia to particularly no one.

"Garchomp land down there at the big house." Said the blond woman.

(OK!) said the pokemon.

**[TEN MINUTES LATER]**

Cynthia was in the lad of the famous professor Oak. She was in the couch and was very anxious to see `her` ash.

"Cynthia?" asked a voice.

She turned around to see dawn waving towards her then sat up and went to see her.

"Hey Cynthia what are you doing here?" asked Dawn.

"I was just flying with my Garchomp here to visit you guys." Said Cynthia.

Then she turned around to see that no one was there.

"Um Dawn? Where are the others?' asked Cynthia.

"Well." Said Dawn being very nervous.

"What?" asked Cynthia.

Then all of a sudden Delia came from behind her with red eyes. She looked like that she had been crying for a long time.

"Mrs. Ketchum? What's wrong?" Asked Cynthia worried. **[Yes she knows Ash's mom too]**

"You must be the champion Cynthia ash told me about." Said Delia with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I am. What's wrong? Why are you guys crying?" asked Cynthia.

When she said that they started crying so much that it can make a river then said.

"Ash."

"What happened to him?" asked the champion.

"Team rocket killed him." Said Delia quietly which Cynthia heard.

"What?!" asked Cynthia very shocked.

"Team rocket killed him and took some of ash's pokemon along with it." Said Dawn.

That was all they said to the young champion.

This can't be happening. The only person I fell in love with is now….Dead! thought Cynthia.

**[TWO DAYS LATER]**

The death of Ash Ketchum was soon know to every one and this day was his funeral.

All of the people ash ever knew and met came to this and along with it came 2 mysterious people came too but they didn't talk with any one for some reason.

Those two men were still quite when Misty asked them a question.

"When did Ash ever meet you guys?" asked the redhead.

"Long time ago." was the only answer she got then started leaving.

Misty, feeling ignored started yelling.

"Hey! Answer my question properly or else." Said Misty.

With out answering they kept walking which angered Misty more.

"I asked you a question answer or else." Said Misty.

"Or else what?" asked one of the hooded figure.

"This." Said Misty taking out her mallet**. [seriously first ash and now unknown people? How low can she get?]**

"Whatever" said the strange figure.

Then misty used the mallet on the man but was surprised to have the mallet crushed but nothing happening to the boy.

That shocked everyone who watched the scene.

"That's it!" said the boy after punching her in the face which shocked everyone even more but this time his partner with it. Then started to walk away again.

Seriously how are they Ash's friends thought the boy and he also thought why that happened.

**[FLASHBACK ONE DAY AGO]**

"C'mon Ash please." Begged Johny.

"NO! I won't go and that's final." Said Ash.

"Why not?" asked Johny.

"You know why." Said Ash.

"Oh yeah." Said Johny.

"Why do you even want to go?" asked Ash.

"Cause you know what they say 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemys…..closer'. said Johny.

"whatever you say I still won't go." Said Ash.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Then they left leaving an astonished crowd of people.

**That was good and now I must go. See you guys later!**

T


	8. Chapter 8: CRAZY IDEAS

**"Hey guys! Guess who's back?! I am!"**

**"Your weird."**

**"Well look who's talking"**

**"What was that supposed to mean?"**

**'It means what it means."**

**"I should've slept I this chapter too"**

**"What do you mean too. You slept the last time and left me with that weird guy on perpose?!"**

**"I already said too much."**

**"Don't you walk away from me ketchum!"**

**Ash: (Johny blade does not own anything!)**

**"This conversation isn't over yet Ash"**

**CHAPTER 8: CRAZY IDEAS.**

**[5 MINUTES AFTER JOHNY PUNCHED MISTY]**

After Johny punched Misty in the face the boys kept walking towards the campsite where Ash was. Because of the sudden mood Tracy kept his mouth shut because he wanted to let Johny let some steam of his head then Tracy suddenly stopped and asked.

"Johny, Why did you punch Misty in the face. You said yourself that you don't hit girls and said that it was in your code of honer." asked Tracy.

"Well if you must know, i hit her cause she hit me with a freaking giant mallet! Where does she even get that from. And i did say that i don't hit girls but i never said that i had a code of honer. Where did you get that from?" said Johny somewhat confused.

"Ash did." answered Tracy simply.

"Well i guess he didn't understand." said Johny.

"But still?" asked Tracy.

"Well i hit her cause she was bitching me and she needed a good face plant." joked Johny.

There was a few moments of an awkward silence Tracy spoke.

"I don't get it." said Tracy really confused.

"Neither do i, let's keep walking shall we?" said Johny very fast.

"Lets" agreed Tracy.

Then they started walking again.

**[10 minutes later]**

Tracy and Johny walked their way to camp then saw Ash and waved at him.

"Hey Ash!" yelled Johny.

"Hey guys how did it go?" asked Ash.

"Well other than Johny punching Misty in the face and 'them' making up a story about your 'death' then OK." said Tracy.

"Johny punched Misty in the face?! WOW! Good job Johny." said Ash kinda happy at Johny's work.

"Thank you." thanked Johny.

"Was there any blood?" asked Ash.

"Yep!" said Johny cheerfully.

"Don't you want to know why he punched Misty in the face?" asked Tracy.

"A little." admitted Ash.

"Well she hit Johny with her mallet but got the mallet crushed and got a very angry Johny on her hands." explained Tracy.

"Really? First me Then people she barely even knows...WOW that's really low, even for someone like Misty." exclaimed Ash.

"Seriously how did they get to be your friends bro? asked Johny.

"Beats me." said Ash.

"Wa-wa-wa wait. Your brothers?" asked Tracy to both of Ash and Johny.

"Nah! But we wish we were." said both of the teens.

"Ohhhh! Well you two do look alike. Except for the eyes." said Tracy.

"Really? I never noticed." said Johny shocked.

"Neither did i." said Ash knowing what Tracy meant.

"Lets get lunch." said Johny.

"Okey." said Tracy and Ash.

"Tracy go get the water, Ash make the fire and i'll start getting the food. I mean the stuff i need to make it." Johny corrected himself.

"What about the pokemon?" asked Tracy.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot about them." said Johny understanding his mistake.

(Finally lunch!) exclaimed gible.**  
**

All the pokemon sweat-dropped.

(He really is hungry isn't he?) asked aggron.

(Yeah.) answered pikachu.

**[10 PM in the night]**

Everyone was asleep, they all had peacefull looks on their faces. While everyone was asleep ash was still wide awake and was looking at the noticed this then got near to Ash and said.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Johny.

"Nothing." replied Ash.

"Please Ash. I know when you are sad tell me i can help you." said Johny.

"Identity." said Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked Johny.

"Who am i?" asked Ash.

"Your Ash Ketchum, that's who you are." said Johny.

"No. My mom...My previous mom said that she didn't want me to be her son anymore. And now even faked my own death, so...who...am...i?" said ash.

"Well i have an idea but it's a crazy one at that." suggested Johny.

"Please tell me that it isn't like the last one." pleaded Ash.

"Welllllllll..." said Johny having a flashback.

**[FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO]**

We find a 9 year old Ash and a 10 year old Johny running around in the west side of pallet town. A few minutes later they entered a forest which was still near thew west side of pallet.

"you can't catch me! You can't catch me!" teased Johny.

"Oh yes i can!" yelled Ash before jumping on him.

They rolled more into the forest till they reached a pond then..

"Um Johny?" asked ash.

"Yeah bro?" asked Johny.

"People say that there is a very angry pokemon living in this pond." said Ash a little shivering.

"Don't worry their just rumors." said Johny waving it off.

Then suddenly ROOOOOOOOAR!

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"Looks like your rumor just came true." said Johny very scared.

**[REALITY]**

"Hey Johny?" asked Ash.

"Looks like your rumor just came true." said Johny quietly.

"Must be having a flashback." said Ash.

"Oh well!" said Ash then started having the same flashback.

**[BACK IN THE FLASHBACK]**

Then from the pond a big pokemon appeared and blasted a hyper beam at them.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ash and Johny. Then started running away. When they finally went far enough they sat down and laughed but then Johny looked brhind and saw an ursering then looked front.

"Oh it's you." said Johny then froze.

"Um Ash?" asked Johny.

"Yeah?" asked Ash.

"Please tell me that there isn't a pokemon behind us." said Johny.

"There is one behind us." said Ash.

"Run?" asked Johny.

"Run." agreed Ash.

**[FLASHBACK END]**

"Nahhhh! A little worse." said Johny.

"Say it then." ordered Ash.

"Can i adopt you?...As my brother?" asked Johny.

**"D-O-N-E! Finally! I've been wanting to do that for a while now."**

**"Well see you guys next time." yelled Ash**

**"I wasn't done yet Ash!"**

**"Bey Bey!"**


	9. Chapter 9: THE PROBLEM IS CHOICE

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter might be to short. Suddenly i got to go to school 2 and a half hour later. So without farther ado... P.S: This chapter will be too short.**

**"Human talking"**

**(pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 9: THE PROBLEM IS CHOICE**

"Can i adopt you...as my brother?" asked Johny.

"I don't know how to respond to that." said Ash unsure of what will happen.

"Think about it, bud. But always remember that whatever choice you make you will always be like a brother to me." said Johny before going back to his tent.

**[NEXT MORNING]**

The night went pretty well for Tracy and Johny but not for Ash cause he was thinking about Johnys offer.

**[5 MINUTES LATER]**

Tracy came out of his tent but did not find Johny making breakfast like he usually does. So he thought that

Well. Don't see why not i should not make breakfast. Johny's been making breakfast till i met him, not to mention lunch and dinner thought Tracy.

Then he got refreshed and started making breakfast. A few moments later Johny came out of his tent and saw Tracy cooking breakfast so he went up and yawned.

"Hey Johny, Had a nice sleep?" asked Tracy.

"Yeah, I did." said Johny before going somewhere.

"Where are you going Johny?" asked Tracy.

"I'm gonna go and get some water from the nearby stream." said Johny.

"Okay." said Tracy before going back o his cooking.

Then Johny left with three buckets in his hand. A few minutes later Ash came out of his tent .

"Where's Johny?" asked Ash.

"Went to get water from the nearby stream." said Tracy.

"Oh" said Ash then released all the pokemon that were in their pokeballs.

(Ahhh! Breakfast time already?) asked Gible, Pikachu, Gliscore and Pichu in unison.

"Yeah" said Ash before noticing Johny came back with three buckets of water. Two were in one hand and the other was on the hand.

"Hey." said Ash.

"Uh-Hey." said Johny.

**[40 MINUTES LATER]**

Breakfast was mostly spent on silence. Although Tracy tried to start a conversation with the other boys it only ended fast. He tried to say things like.

"Nice weather right?' said Tracy or something like "How's the food?" and other stuff like that.

"Good and okay" was the only answer he got from the two boys.

Most of the time Ash and Johny avoided each other.

"Guys." said Johny.

"Yeah." said Tracy.

"I'm gonna go get things we will need from viridian city, So you guys stay here. C'mon pichu and Lucario." said Johny.

(Okay.) said Pichu.

(Yes father.) said Lucario then they left.

When Johny was out of sight Tracy spoke.

"Hey, Ash?" asked Tracy.

"Yeah?" replied Ash.

"Why were you two avoiding each other?" asked Tracy.

Ash was petting Pikachu who was on his lap full and in a pure bliss.

"Oh-Uh-Well... Last Night i wasn't able to sleep..." said Ash trailing off.

This got the little mouse pokemon's attention cause when those two met they not once saw then avoiding each other.

"Yes?" said Tracy.

"Then Johny came to me and said something to me." said Ash.

"What did he say to you?' asked Tracy.

"He said if i wanted to be a part of his family. Meaning if i wanted to be adopted by him." said ash.

This shocked the boy and all of the pokemon that were paying attention to him.

**[Tracy P.O.V.]**

"what did you say?" I asked thinking he heard wrong.

"He wanted to adopt me as his brother." said Ash.

"Oh" I said not knowing how to respond to that.

"What do you think i should do?" asked Ash.

"Whatever your choice is just know that I'll always support you, got it." I said.

"And who knows I might want to be his brother to." I said shocking the others.

"What do you think buddy?" I heard Ash asking his best friend.

All we saw that Pikachu nod in excitement.

"Okay. I'll answer Johnys question as soon as he gets here." said Ash now full of excitement just how i like it.

**[10 MINUTES LATER]**

The time after went pretty well. Ash told Tracy about Johny more than Ash saw Johny coming with bags with him and his pokemon.

"Hey Johny!" I heard Ash say then i looked behind and saw him coming.

So i waved at him to.

Then he came and sat down with us.

**[NORMAL P.O.V.]**

"Hey Ash?" asked Johny.

"Yeah?" Ash asked back.

"You thought about my offer yet?" asked Johny.

"Well, After a long time of thinking." Ash said with a sad expression on his face which got Johny nervous.

"Yeah?" said Johny.

"Yes." said Ash now really happy.

"Thanks." said Johny to Tracy.

"No prob" said Tracy.

"Wa-Wa-Wait a minute!" said Tracy.

"Yeah, What's wrong Trac?" said Johny.

"Don't you need parental permission for this?" asked Tracy.

"Wellllll." said Johny.

"Yeah?" asked Tracy.

"The thing is." said Ash.

"Tell me already!" yelled Tracy in angry at them stalling.

" . Chill, dude." said Johny.

"Ok" said Tracy calming down.

"I don't have any parents." said Johny sad.

"Huh?" said Tracy.

**"Done! As i said i got to attend to other things now so see ya!"**

**"Hey Wai-!"**

**BYE BYE! Yeah!**


	10. Chapter 10: SECRECTS REVEALED

**"Well guys, guess i'm back!"**

**"And with another chapter!"**

**"Why are you happy?"**

**"Cause i got to have some lines in this chapter other then the last one."**

**"Quit your wining. You know completely well why it was short."**

**"Yeah. Yeah. whatever."**

**"Hey Ash?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What do you guys have breakfast in a pokemon center?"**

**"Well. Eggs, Ham, Bacon. Why?"**

**"I have a hunch but we'll talk about this later."**

**"Okay, whatever you say."**

**"Hey that rhymes."**

**"Didn't notice."**

**"Disclaimer if you may."**

**"OK."**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade does not own anything!...seriously)**

**"You didn't have to add the seriously part you know."**

**CHAPTER 10: SECRECTS REAVELED**

'Huh?" said Tracy in disbelief.

"I don't have any parents, you happy now?" repeated Johny in annoyance.

"No parents?" asked Tracy.

"No." said Johny.

"Relatives?"

"Nada."

"Legal guardian?"

"Sorry."

"Parents?"

"you already said that."

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem."

"How did your parents die if you don't mind me asking."

"It's okay i don't." said Johny

"Then start i guess."

"OK. It all happened..." said Joh ny trailing off to a flashback.

**[FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO]**

We find a six year old boy with black hair and eyes walking in the viridian forest wearing a uniform of some sort.

Better get to work or the boss will get seriously angry and i really wouldn't want that now do i. Of course not! thought Johny.

"Hey Johny, back from break i see." said a teen girl in about 5 foot 6 tall with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Merissa." greeted the six year old to the teen.

""Gonna work over time again?" asked Merissa.

"What was your first guess?" asked Johny.

"Why do your parents treat you like crap?" asked Merissa.

"Don't you mean shit?" said Johny.

"You know that your to young for that, so why are you using those words?' asked Merissa.

"Cause they make me feel like an adult." said Johny.

"But still you shouldn't do that." said the blond.

"This is gonna be a long night." muttered Johny.

"What?" asked Merissa.

"Nothing." said Johny.

**[REALITY]**

"What does that have to do with your parents death?" asked Tracy interrupting Johny's flashback.

"I will be getting to that and don't interrupt me and all question's asked later, got it?" said Johny.

"Got it." said Tracy.

**[BACK TO WHERE WE LEFT]**

"Nothing" said Johny.

"Well okay i guess." said Merissa.

**[12 A.M ]**

"What do i do now?" asked Johny to himself.

" Hey kid!" yelled the boss.

"Yes boss?" asked Johny to the boss.

"Close the shop, i'm going home.' said the boss.

"Wait boss." interrupted Johny.

"What is it, kid?" asked the boss.

"Can i have my pay?" asked Johny.

"Sure whatever kid." said the boss giving Johny 75% of what he earned.

"Hey... This is only 75% of my pay!" said Johny.

"Don't back talk me punk." threatened the boss.

"Sorry boss." said the kid.

**[20 MINUTES LATER]**

Johny had closed the store and was heading back to his home where his parents were and was thinking.

Another day in my cruddy and pathetic life thought Johny

Then he saw his home and went inside with his key.

"Where have you been kid?" asked Johny's dad.

"I was working overtime today dad, remember?" said Johny.

Josh blade was Johny's dad. He was not a nice person at all. All he was an over sized man who spent most of his time gambling with all the money his son had earned that he could get.

"Oh yeah. Which reminds me. Give me the money." ordered the man.

"Here." said Johny giving Josh the money he was given by the boss.

"Where are the other money?' asked Josh to his 'son'.

"He only gave me this much and said that he'll give the other 25 percent later." said Johny.

"Don't lie to me boy or else you know the consequences." threatened Josh.

"I'm telling the truth." said Johny.

"You knew the consequences and now you will feel them child." said Josh punching Johny in the gut.

"Aggghhhhh!" yelled Johny feeling the pain.

A few minutes later we find Johny with a few scratches on him. Then his mother entered the scene and said.

"Honey did he gave you the money?" asked Paulina.

"Yes he did." said Josh to his wife.

"How much?" asked Paulina.

"75% of it." said Josh.

"Where are the other 25%?" asked Paulina.

"He didn't get them?" said Josh.

"You good for nothing kid! Where are the rest of the money?" asked Paulina.

"Let it go sweetie, he isn't worth it." said Josh.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

Johny woke up with a start and went to the bathroom to get refreshed. But something was off and he knew it. where was the yelling for him to make breakfast and the yelling to do other chores. But he shrugged it off Then went downstairs. But what he saw surprised him.

What he saw was nothing. Completely nothing. Everything there was replaced by air. It was quit shocking actually. Then he thought that with them gone he

could do whatever he wanted from then. So he celebrated about his freedom from those incompetent fools.

**[FLASHBACK END]**

"So they didn't die?" asked Tracy

"No." said Johny.

"And you didn't bother to look for them?' asked Tracy again.

"No." said Johny again.

"Well i guess that it was good for you in the end." said Tracy not much shocked anymore.

"Yes." said Johny.

"Well i want to be in this to." said Tracy shocking everyone.

"You want to be my brother to?" asked johny.

"What about your parents?" asked Ash.

"I don't have any either." said Tracy.

"But you went on a vacation to see them." said Ash.

"It was a cover to go and check on the orange islands." said Tracy.

"Ohhhhhhh!" said both of the teens.

"Welcome to the family, brother." said Johny.

"Thank you." said Tracy casually.

"All we have to do is get you some fake names and we'll be set to start our journey." said Johny.

**"Finally!"**

**"So what did you want to talk about?"**

**"Well. There isn't anything as animals in your world right?"**

**"No."**

**"But meat and eggs comes from pokemon then?"**

**"Yeah...OH MY GOSH! I'VE BEEN EATING POKEMON ALL THIS TIME!"**

**"YEP!"**

**"Not good! Not good! Not good!"**

**"And isn't it a crime to kill pokemon's?"**

**"GAHHHHHHH!"**

**"Well see you guys later then and sorry fir exposeing this to the people. But you guys needed to know."**

**BYE! BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11: REBORN

"**Finally! After all this time I get to update another chapter! Everybody cheer!"**

…**..**

"**Now that's just meen."**

"**Quit you wining and start the chapter already."**

"**And just when I was starting to like you too."**

"**Shut up."**

"**Smartass."**

"**I heard that."**

"**You were suppose to."**

"**And you shouldn't use those words either."**

"**Hey, this is M rated, Which means that I am allowed to say those words."**

"**Whatever."**

"**And next time when you want a day off just ask."**

"**Huh?"**

"**You went to sleep and went out on a date remember and you do remember that you ate pokemon right?"**

"**Don't remind me of that!"**

"**Okay. Keep your pants on man and the disclaimer if you may."**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade does not own this and you know the drill.)**

"**Human talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 11: REBORN**

"What do you mean?" asked Tracy not quite exactly understanding what Johny meant.

"I mean we can't just let you keep the same names as the previous lives." Explained what he said.

"Ohhhhhhh." said Tracy and Ash in unison.

"So….What do we name ourselves?" asked Ash.

"Anything that starts with J. But not Josh. That name makes me go annoyed." said Johny remembering his dad.

"OK. Sure, Whatever." said Tracy.

"I'll be….. Jack." said Ash.

"And I'll b Jake I guess." said Tracy.

"One more thing." said Johny.

"What now?' asked Tracy.

"We need to get you guys a new look so that no one recognizes the old you." said Johny.

"Okay. I'll go with that. What about you Tracy." said Ash.

"I'm not actually sure." said Tracy uncertain of the idea.

"Don't worry it'll be easy. Look at me." said Johny.

"What do you mean?" asked Tracy.

"My last name isn't actually Blade. It's Leisure." said Johny.

[Silence]

"Ironic right?" asked Johny.

"Huh?" asked Ash.

"My family was lazy and our last name is leisure. You can't miss the irony that much." said Johny.

"Ohhhhh. Now I get it." Said Ash finally understanding what Johny meant.

"So when do we start?" asked Ash.

"Now." replied Johny.

"Hey Tracy, what's wrong?" asked Johny.

[Silence]

"Let's start. Tracy's first!" said Johny then pulled Tracy's bandana. But under the bandana was a scar that silenced Johny and ash**.[ That probably explains why he wears that]**

"Um….. Tracy?" said Johny.

"Give me back my bandana!" yelled Tracy.

"How did this happen? When did this happen?" asked Ash and johny in unison.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Tracy.

"Okay. If you don't want to you don't have to." said Johny.

"But but." said Ash.

"Let it go Ash. Just let it go." said Johny.

"Okay." said Ash.

"Just remember…..Jake. If you ever need us we'll always be there for you." said Johny.

"Okay." said Tracy.

**[Later]**

Before Johny was standing two men. Each had some physical thing in common with Ash and Tracy.

Ash had his name changed into Jack and was the same height but his messy hair now sustained. His eyes were from black to blue. The z marks on his cheeks were gone now. His skin tone was more lighter now.

He was from the childish like boy to a man. He was now Ash Ketchum to Jack Blade.

The other man was Tracy. But no longer cause he left his bandana and his eyes were blue to but his body structure was almost the same. The only difference was that his hair was facing behind. His new name was Jake Blade. No longer Tracy Sketchit.

"Well guys… We certainly have outdone ourselves." said Johny.

" I'll say." agreed Jack.

"What about you Jake?" asked Johny.

"Ditto." said Jake.

"Awesome!" said Jack.

"All left to do now is get you guys new Pokedexes." said Johny.

"But from where?" asked Jack.

"Frooooommm Sinnoh!" yelled Johny.

"Say what!?" yelled Jack and Jake screamed.

"Well certainly not here." Said Johny. "Unless you want to get caught." said Johny again.

"Okay." said the boys.

"But not now, tomorrow." said Johny.

"Yeahhhhhhhh(yawn) It's getting late." said Jake.

**[THE NEXT DAY 6:00 A.M.]**

(Gyaaaaaaaaaa) a noise was heard.

"What was that?" asked Johny to his brothers.

"Not sure." said Jake.

"(Gulp)But I am." said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Johny and Jake in unison.

"Look up." replied Jack.

Looking up the three boys saw a flock of Spearrows glaring at them.

(Gulp)

"Nice knowing you guys." said Jack.

"See you guys in heaven." replied Johny.

The flock was speeding toward them. The boys Knowing that it was their end closed their eyes. After a few minutes the blow was still not delivered so Johny peeked his eyes and saw that something was in front of them. So, he opened his eyes and told his 'brothers' to open theirs.

(I told you guys to not hurt anyone else!) said a pidgeot in front of the boys.

(We don't take ordrs from someone like you!) said the flock of pokemon.

(Well then take this!) yelled Pidgeot then it's flock appeared as well and there was four more Pidgeotes.

The pidgeots and the rest of the flock that was defending our hero gave a hell of a beating to the flock of fearow.

(Fly away!) yelled one of the spearow then the hole flock of the spearow started to sprint as far away as they can to avoid being attack.

(Stand your ground! Don't run away, You idiots!) yelled the leader.

(Oh no you don't!) said the leader of the pidgeots then unleashed a hyper beam at the leader. The hyper beam had a full hit then the fearow and it fell with swirling eyes on it.

(Do not fear you are safe now.) said pidgeot.

"Uh- Thanks." replied Johny.

"Pidgeot…Is that you?" asked Jack.

(Do I know you?) asked the pokemon.

"Pidgeot, It's me Ash!' said Jack.

(Ash? But you have nothing in common with my master.) said the pokemon clearly confused.

"Ask me something that the real Ash would know." said Jack.

(Hmmmmm. What pokemon did Ash tried to use to capture me with?) asked pidgeot.

"A Caterpie." replied Jack.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait. You used a caterpie to capture a pidgeotto?" asked Johny.

"Um-Yeah." replied Jack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man were you dum or what?" said Johny.

"Don't remind me." answered Jack.

"Um-Guys. Hate to break it to you but the fearow is waking up." Warned Jake.

"Not for long." said Johny before throwing a pokeball towards it and capturing it.

"Ummmm- That was not a very good idea." Said Jack.

"Don't worry if it tries anything I'll knock some sense into it." reassured Johny.

"Okay." Replied Jack now feeling better.

(Hey Ash?) asked pidgeot getting the teens attention.

"Yeah?" asked Jack back.

(Can I travel with you again?) asked pidgeot.

"What about the flock?" asked Jack back.

(They can take care of themselves now with the leader gone and there a more pidgeots now.) assured pidgeot.

"Sure buddy. And call me Jack now. " said Jack.

(Huh?) asked pidgeot.

"Explain later." said Jack throwing pidgeot his pokeball and capturing it.

**[THREE HOURS LATER]**

Jack explained everything to pidgeot about what happened and podgeot was of course furious about it.

The fearow was obviously did not do as commanded by Johny so he made a deal with him and the fearow lost so he had to stay with him.

Jack was ridding on pidgeot's and Johny and Jake was ridding on fearows.

A few minutes later they reached professor Rowan's lab and landed there.

"This it it guys." said Johny.

"**Well that was that and I'm gonna go home now. Want anything to say As….I mean Jack?"**

**He was nowhere to be found.**

"**Well see ya!"**


	12. Chapter 12: ALREADY!

**"Hey guys! Been quite some time hasn't it."**

**"Sorry for not updating before, had a school project that had to be finished today"**

**"Stop the fib Blade."**

**"Okay. Just for the record my name isn't Johny Blade. It's Roy...Well, something like that anyway."**

**"So I am to address you as Roy now?"**

**"Your choice not mine."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Call me Blade or Johny or Roy is your choice not mine."**

**"Roy it is."**

**"Oh and again for the record that name comes close to my real one so I am not breaking any rules."**

**"Who's time is to do the disclaimer this time was it?"**

**"That would be me."**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.)**

**"Probably the first time you said that."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Human talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 12: ALREADY?! **

"Well this is it." said Johny casually.

"Yeah." said Jake.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Jack.

"You go first." said Johny.

"Why me?" asked Jack sort of confused now.

"Yeah. Why him? Your supposed to be the leader." said Jake confused as well as Jack.

"When did i become the leader?" asked Johny shocked.

Both of Jack and Jack just shrugs.

"Well, I'm not cause I am so not good with being the leader. Jack is the new leader then and for why he should go first is he came here before." explained Johny.

"I am so not leader material." declined Jack.

"Yes you are. Plus I get lost." said Johny.

"So does Jack." said Jake.

"I do not!" exclaimed Jack.

"Then lead the way, Mr. high and mighty." said Johny sarcastically.

"Fine!" said Jack.

Johny didn't notice that Jack and Jakes eyes became the way it was before.

"What the heck is all this squabbling about?!" yelled a new voice.

"Gyahh!" freaked out the three teens.

"Oh you must be professor Rowan. Nice to meet you." said Johny finally coming back from the scare he got oh so suddenly.

"And you are." said the old professor.

"I am Johny and these are my brothers Jack*points at Jack* and this is Jack*points at Jake*." said Johny.

"Hmmmmmm." said Rowan examining Jack.

"Yes sir?" asked Jack nervous cause he didn't want to be caught yet.

"Ash Ketchum" said professor Rowan. Not asking more like saying.

That made Johny's eye twitch

"No, sir. I'm Jack.

"No. I know a person when i see them and your definitely are Ash Ketchum." said professor Rowan.

"Oh come on!" yelled Johny.

"What is it bro?" asked Jake.

"I am the master of disguising. How can he figure out Him already!" yelled Johny again which made the old professor realize that his suspicion was true.

"Johny!" yelled Jack and jake.

"I knew it." said professor Rowan.

"Oh man!" said Johny.

"But I heard that you were dead." said professor Rowan.

"You might want to sit down for this." said Johny.

"Oaky."

**[20 MINUTES LATER]**

Johny and Jack told Rowan about from A to Z of what happened but like the others his reaction was quite different.

"Ahh. I see but I must say that I didn't expect this from professor Oak." said Rowan.

"Neither did we sir, neither did we." said Johny.

"And promise not to tell anyone of this." said Jack.

"Promoise." said professor Rowan.

While the story telling was told Jake was drawing sketches of the sinnoh pokemon he saw.

"So what might be the reason of you being here?" asked professor Rowan.

"Well. We needed new Pokedexes to start our journey and contact lenses if possible to get Jack as in Ash and Jake as in Tracy so that no one else can figure out who they are." explained Johny**. [Warning! Warning! Contact lenses can get you blind if not properly fixed or worse can kill you]**

"I might have the contact lenses somewhere in this place." said professor then stood up and started walking towards the lab.

"Wow. You were right Jack he is a good man." said Johny amazed at how calm and understanding professor Rowan cloud be.

"Told ya so." said Jack simply.

"Yeah, Yeah. You did." said Johny.

**[5 MINUTES LATER]**

Jake came back and was showing Johny his drawings and Jack was sitting beside them drooling.

They saw Rowan coming towards them with two cases in his hand. So Jogny woke Jack up and professor Rowan sat in the sofa in front of them.

"Here." said professor Rowan giving Jack and Jake the cases.

"What are these?" asked Jake.

"Contact lenses to make your eyes blue." said Rowan.

"Ohhhhhh!" said Jake in realization.

"Okay. Give us a minute." said Jack before taking the lenses and started putting them on.

"Done." said Jake.

"Mine too." said Jack.

"Okay. Follow me." said Rowan.

**[IN THE LAB]**

"Let me take a photo of you three and I'll make you your new Pokedexes." said Rowan then took photoes of the boys.

"Okay." said Johny.

"Now. Tell me your age, birth place, and pokemons you have now." ordered professor Rowan.

"Johny you first." said Rowan.

"Okay."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Birth place?"

"Viridian city."

"Pokemons?"

"A Pichu, Gallade, Infernape, Lucario, Blazekin and an Agrron."

"Annddddd, Done!"

"Next is Jack."

"Present."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Birth place?"

"Same as Johny's."

"Pokemons?"

"An Infernape, Charizard, Sceptile, Pikachu, Gible, Glyscore and a Buizle."

"Next stop Jake."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Birth place?"

"Same."

"Pokemons?'

"A Venonat and a Syther."

"Can we keep more than one pokemon with us sir?" asked Johny.

"Don't see why not." said Rowan then said.

"Here, Now you can carry Nine pokemons with you each." said Rowan.

"Thank you." thanked Johny.

"No problem." said professor Rowan.

Good kids thought professor.

**[10 MINUTES LATER]**

"Well guys. This is it." said Johny.

"Yeah." said Jake.

"No going back now." said Johny.

"Nope." said Jack.

"Let's go!" yelled Johny.

"Yeah!" yelled both of Jack and Jake in unison.

And so it begins! These three boys will start their Journey now to prove the world that they are the best. No one shall stand in their way of the quest to the top. The world have to be ready cause this is gonna start with a big BANG!

Get ready world...Cause here we come! thought all three of the boys

Boooooooooom!, a kid just destroyed a big boulder with his pokemon. **[Soooooo not the Bang I was hoping for but it'll have to do]**

**"Andddd now I am done. Hope you liked the story."**

**"Actually this was pretty good."**

**"Okay. Now I need all of your help. I will give all three of them two legendry pokemons each. Each of the legendry will be different from the other. No two same ones. Along with those please jelp me with what pokemons I should give Jake(Tracy). But remember they will not have more than Nine pokemons in total( Jack and Johny will be the one's to get two legendry but not Jake).Meaning Jack will get two legendrys but later Rowan will expand his to ten pokemons adding lucario. Johny will get two as well but not Jake, he will only get one."**

**"So, Don't be shy! PM me or review and tell me which legendry will they get! And Jakes other six pokemon that are not legendry as well!"  
**

**"Toddles!"**


	13. Chapter 13: NEW BIGGININGS

"**Hey guys. Sorry to update this early but I couldn't resist, it's fun."**

"**Very fun."**

"**I knew that you would agree with me on something."**

"**Okay."**

"**Well. Here are the results. Again sorry for updating this early and not letting you chose."**

**Ash/Jack: Lucario(Needless to say the one he saved from J), Mewtwo, Lugia and Ho-Oh!**

**Johny: Evee, Darkrai and Entei!**

**Tracy/Jake: Onix, Umbrion(shiny), Gyrados, Abomasnow, Luxray, Typhlosion and Suicune!**

"**Sorry about the last minute change because I thought that why not give Ash/Jack one more legendry pokemon?"**

"**Okay. So time for the regular jocks."**

"**What is cool? Sunglasses…..Trench coats…..Guns….Marshall arts…..anddddddd Ash….."**

"**Thanks."**

"**is an idiot."**

"**Hey!"**

"**Shut up."**

"**No you shut up."**

"**No you!"**

"**No You!" **

"**No you!"**

"**No You!"**

"**No one tells me too shut up!"**

"**Well I just did. What are ya gonna do about it?"**

"**This."**

**Ash turns into a girl.**

"**What did you do to me?!"**

"**Hey squinty eyed man."**

**Brock comes in.**

"**Yes. Did you call for me?"**

"**Yes. My friend here*points at Ashly(Ash)* thinks your cute."**

"**Really?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Would you go out on a date with me madam?"**

"**Get away from me you pervert!"**

**Brock get blown away by Ashly super punch.**

"**Turn me back into a boy or else!"**

"**Or else what?"**

"**I'll kill you and go to hell to see you get tortured!"**

**Then she started running towards Roy.**

"**Gyahhhhh! Help me somebody!"**

"**Your not going anywhere Roy!"**

"**Enjoy the story while I run for my existence!"**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon)**

"**Human talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**Chapter 13: NEW BIGGINGS**

In the middle of viridian forest. We find three boys walking. They were three people walking. They have been walking for a while and was still walking. Then suddenly one of them stoped.

"What's wrong?" asked one of the men.

"I feel like that I've been here a while ago." said the man who stoped.

"Actually. It does feel like we've been here before. But when I'm quite not sure." said the oth man who was quiet till now.

"I feel the same as well." replied the man who asked the question at the very first.

""Well let's think for a while." suggested one of them.

"Okay." agreed the other two.

Then they started thinking in there thinking positions.

"I remember!" yelled one of them.

"Then tell us then." said the other annoyed at his companion.

"This is the place we became a family for the first time." replied the man.

"You sure Johny?" asked the oldest one of the boys.

"Definitely!" replied Johny.

Now Johny has changed from what he last looked like to a completely different looking person. **[I'll leave the change up to whatever you guys think.]**

"How long has it been again, Jake?" asked the other boy who was silent till now.

"About…" Jake said trailing off.

Now Jake who was formally known as Tracy has changed like his brother Johny. His eyes were still blue. His black hair was combed backwards. His once normal smile still the same. He had more muscles then he had back then.

"About Five years, Jack." said Johny cutting Jake off.

Now Jack who was formally known as Ash but due to his luck and badass friends and family dead. Changed like his adopted brothers. He had more muscles then his brothers and a lot stronger then what he was, a skinny boy who was naïve and did anything for anyone if it was for good.

"That long?" asked Jack.

"Yep!" replied Johny.

"So, what now?" asked Jake.

"Now we set up camp and train some more like we always do." replied Jack as a matter of fact.

"In A or In B." asked Johny.

"Good question." said Jake.

"Welllllllll... Why don't we let the pokemon rest this time." said Jack.

"Alright!" yelled Johny excited about what kind of training they will do.

"Aw man!" said Jake not quite excited liker his brother.

"C'mon. Don't be so down Jake. You'll get in our league a lot fate rig you train." comforted Johny.

"Okay." said Jake while snorting.

**[20 MINUTES LATER]**

The camp was set and the fire was running. The pokemons out off their pokeballs and resting( Except for the legendry pokemons anyway.

When the camp was completely set and Okay Johny said.

"Well. That's done and it's time for the training to start!" said Johny excited again.

"OK. OK. Keep your pants on man." said Jack happy cause his brother is happy himself.

"Guys, Keep an eye on the camp till we are gone okay!" said Jake to the pokemon.

(We know the drill!) yelled

**[40 MINUTES LATER]**

It has been at least fourty minutes till they started their training and now all of the three of them were completely looked like they had a bath in sweat. All of them were panting a storm. But none were panting more than Jake.

"Don't worry bro you'll get it later." reassured Johny.

"When? When I die trying?!" yelled Jake.

"Sorry. Mr. grumpy." said Johny.

"Let's go. We have to take a bath and get this sweat off us." said Jack.

"Ditto." agreed the other two men.

**[10 MINUTES LATER]**

"Man that water was cold!" whined Johny.

"Quit you whineing. You always gay that when it's not hot." said Jake.

Five years and those two haven't changed their respect for each other thought Jack.

"Let's go and get some sleep. I have a feeling that something big is gonna happen tomorrow." suggested Johny.

"Don't you think we should go to a pokemon center this time? I'm really beat." said Jack.

"Okay. That will be much better." said Johny liking the idea a lot.

"Haven't had a pillow of a bed under my head in a while.." commented Jake.

"Don't you mean in the last month?" asked Johny.

"Let's just go already and stop talking." said Jack.

"Let's." said Johny and Jake in unison.

**[IN THE POKEMON CENTER]**

The boys just arrived at the pokemon center and were heading towards the counter where the regular Nurse Joy's are seated.

"Can we have a room with a two bunked bed and a one bunked bed and with a mini fridge with food." asked Jack.

"Sure. Here is the room key." said Nurse Joy but didn't pay much attention to them till now and started to awe at their 'Handsomeness'.

"Thank you." said Jake then passed a paper with his phone number in it.

"The pleasure is all mine. Anything else?" replied the Nurse.

"No." said Jack.

Then they started to leave and head towards their room. When they were out of site Nurse Joy tookher Phone and started to talk with someone and giggle and shriking.

"Did you really needed do that?" asked Jack.

"Hey. She was cute!" Jake said defending himself.

"Whatever lover boy." said Johny.

"I know I said this and I'll say this again but you are turning into Br-Br-Brock more and more after every date you ever had." said Jack.

"Seriously! Do not compare me to that pervert!" yelled Jake.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" said Jack and Johny.

"Good." said Jake.

"**Well. That was that and if you would excuse me then I'll start running for my life again…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"**

"**You better run or I'll kill you!"**

**Done! Sorry guys. I gotta go or my mom will kill me. And wish me luck on my next chapter which will hopefully be published next week.**

"**Blade out, PEACE!"**

**"And one more thing...I still can not believe that I got so many reviews already! It's miracle right?"**


	14. Chapter 14: THE WPLCB

**"Hey guys, dudes, dudates, whatever. Sorry for not updating earlier or whatever. I'm going to bed. Do the story without me bro."**

**"Okay….. Sorry about that the guy had a very bad week. Can't say that he'd pathetic cause if I was in his place I probably would have commited suicide by now."**

**"Well I guess that without him I can't get much funny. Ohh Yeah, almost forgot. Yo Roy!"**

**"What is it?!"**

**"Turn me back into a dude already!"**

**"Ohh, Yeah! Forgot about that. Here."**

**Ashly takes the bottle with a weird colored water and drinks it then he turns into a…..?**

**"What did I turn into, Roy?"**

**"What do you- Oh…."**

**"What?"**

**"I think you turned into a Wolfire."**

**"A Wolwhat?"**

**"A Wolfire., It's the combanation of a Vampire and a Wolf."**

**"Okay, So change me back."**

**"Give me a sec…Here."**

**"Better, Thanks."**

**"Back to sleeping."**

**"Okay…..well sincethats done."**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade does not own Pokemon.)**

**CHAPTER 14: THE WPLCB**

"A bed! I call the one bunked bed!" said Johny really fast.

"Hey! No fair!" said Jack.

"Life isn't fair so deal with it." said Johny.

"He is right at that." said Jake.

"Soooo, What now?" asked Johny.

"How long has it been again since we had a bed under our heads?" asked Jack to practically no one.

"One month two days four hours thirtytwo minutes and twentynine seconds." said Johny.

"How did you do that?" asked Jake.

"Do what?" asked Johny to the eldest brother in the room.

"Say that." said Jack.

"Ohh. Well I made it up." said Johny.

"Then was any need for saying that." said Jack.

"Nope." said Johny.

"Then why did yo- bah forget it." said Jake.

"Sooo, again I ask what now?" asked Johny.

"Not sure." said Jack.

"Well I'm gonna go and ask Nurse Joy out on a date." said Jake.

"So, Catch you later."said Johny.

"Yeah see you later." said Jack practically bored to death.

After Jake leaves Jack claims the lower bunk on the double bed. Both are still bored as shit.

"Soooo bro?" asked Jack.

"What?" asked Johny curious cause he was really bord.

"What do you think we should do now? I'm not gonna fall asleep anytime soon." commented Jack.

"Well then let's play strip poker." suggested Johny.

"You are so on!" said Jack with a huge grin then jumped on Johnys bed.

"Five bucks says that you'll lose." said Johny.

"Oh you are so going down now!" said Jack then starts to get the cards from his backpac.

**[TWO HOURS LATER]**

The boys were still playing…..well not really boys, men! Yeah! The mens are still playing pokker then suddenly Jake comes in.

"Hey guys- Oh. Playing strip poker again are we?" said Jake.

"Yep." said Johny and Jack in unison not really paying attention to their brother.

"Can I join?" asked Jake.

"Sorry bro. Mabe next time." said Jack.

"Okay. Guess I'll just watch." said Jake then got on his bed.

"How was your date?" asked Johny.

"You know. A little talk, a little eating, a little kissing and other stuff. All in all good." said Jake like saying nothing much.

"Ohh." said Johny.

All of a sudden a nother Nurse joy came in but to the guys the same.

"Sir's you have- Oh my Arceus!" yelled Nurse Joy practically seeing Jack and Johny in their Boxers.

"Holy shit! Ever heard oh knocking mam!" said Johny.

"Sorry!" said Nurse Joy then closed the door.

"Don't go just give them a minute." said Jake.

**[10 MINUTES LATER]**

"Sorry about that. We like playing that a lot." said Johny**.**

"It's okay." said Nurse Joy a little embarressed of her mistake.

"Okay. So what did you come for?" asked Jack.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Here." said Nurse Joy giving thr envolope to them.

"What are these?" asked Johny not quite getting what they are.

"Don't know. They didn't tell me." said Nurse Joy before going back to the counter.

"Let's go back in, shall we and lock the door so that nothing like that ever happens again!" said Jake.

Then the three men goes back in their roon.

**[BACK AT THE COUNTER]**

"Oh my gosh! You were right they were handsome like nothing I ever seen!" Nurse Joy said to the other Nurse Joy.

"Told you so." said the other Nurse Joy grinning and smilling.

"Their dreamy." said the nurse Joy. [Still quite not sure what that means]

"Yeah. And I got to go out on a date with one of them. I bet that you are jealos." said the Nurse.

"Of course not!"

"Why is that?"asked the othetr Nurse Joy.

"Cause I saw two of them in their boxers." said the Nurse.

"How?!" asked the other Nurse Joy.

"They were playing strip poker when I went in." said Nurse Joy.

"I wish I was there." said the other Nurse Joy.

"You wish." said Nurse Joy to the other.

**[BACK WITH THE BOYS]**

"Open the Envolope, Jack." said Johny.

"Okay." said Jack opening the envolope in his hand.

Opening the envolpe they saw a small CD come out with a note.

The note read

**Hello the Blade brothers. I am Mr. Good show, the director or whatever you might call it. I am sending you this so that you may know of the WPLCB are going to be held aproximately two months from now and you are to participate in all conditions. If you do not enter then you shall be forsed to. And the Cd that came with this message is important as well. Just hold this beside your pokedex and you will see what will happen on it's own.**

**By the director of the pokemon league**

**Mr. Charles Good show.**

"That looked like an invatation to me." commented Jake.

"To me as well." said Johny.

"Yeah." said Jack.

"Well. do what it was said to the CD." said Johny impatient.

Jack does what was told and held the CD beside his happens for a moment then a hole appears beside the pokedex in which he puts the CD in.

"Hello my friends. If you are reading this then you will know that you have been invited to the WPLCB. In full form the World Pokemon League Championship Battles. As to know how we were able to track you. It was your Pokedex, It has a tracking device in it. In this Championship the worlds strongest pokrmon trainer will be noticed. All of the Gym leaders elite four champions are in this as well. The winner will be awarded twenty million dollars and the tittle of the best of the best. Registraitions are held in sinnoh at lake valor. Do not wast your time and go their now." said an electronic voice**. [ Sorry. I know that wasn't good at all but I'm really not in the mood. So just go with it]**

"That was interesting." said Jack.

"Yep." said Jake.

"Guess it's time to go to lake Valor." said Johny.

"Mabe tomorrow. I'm really tired." said Jake.

"Yeah me too." said Jack.

"Well tomorrow then. And let's go to bed." said Johny.

"Good night." said the brothers in ynison.

"**Finally!"**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Why did you not tell me that it was this hard to do a story?!"**

"**Don't know."**

"**The next chapter is next week. So till then dudes and dudates!"**


	15. Chapter 15: BAD INTRODUCTIONS

"**Yo! I am happy and sorry to say that I am gonna post a new chapter now! I had a few extra cash and no school today so I'm posting a new chapter. Hurrah for me!""**

"**Why sorry?"**

"**Working on it."**

"**Then why did you- ohh forget it!"**

"**What now?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**What no jokes as usual?"**

"**Just give me a moment to think."**

"**Well…..I'm waiting!"**

"**C'mon jokes take time and a lot of plotting."**

'**Rolls eyes'**

"**I got it!"**

"**What?"**

"**It'll have to wait till the end of the chapter."**

"**Awwwwww!"**

"**Don't be sad buddy."**

"**I am not sad, what I am is just bored."**

"**Then do something fun."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Do I have to tell you everything?!"**

"**Hey don't look at me I'm just a frigment of your imagination."**

"**Right a 'frigment' of my 'imagination'."**

"**Was that sarcasm?"**

"**No."**

"**Dude I'm not that dum. I can tell when there is sarcasm in some ones voice."**

"**What ever. Ohh and almost forgot to give a rain check on the pokemons and pairings."**

**Ash/Jack: Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Sceptile, Floatzel, Garchomp, Gliscor, Infernape, Mewtwo, Lugia and Ho-Oh.**

**Johny: Pichu, Lucario, Gallade, Infernape, Blazekin, Agrron, Fearow, Darkrai and Entei. Sorry the Evee thing was a mistake.**

**Tracy/Jake: Venomoth, Scizor, Steelix, A shiny Umbrion, Gyarados, Abomasnow, Luxray, Typholsion, Suicune.**

"**Just for the record that took a long time man. A loooong time."**

"**Now the pairings."**

**Ash/Jack and Cynthia [Well this is Rayshipping]**

**Tracy/Jake and Nurse Joy [Brock will be so angry. And the one he dated in the last chapter]**

"**Yes I just made a new shipping!"**

"**Soo what are you gonna name it?"**

"**Give me a second… Yes a bad name but haty this is my shipping so I name it Draycare shipping!"**

"**Okay. What about you?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**What girl are you gonna pair for yourself?"**

"**Still thinking about it but what I had in mind was Zoey."**

"**You mean the one from dimond and pearl?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well you are the aurthor and this is your story."**

"**I am even thing of a no pairing for me."**

"**Okay. Whatever you say."**

"**Human talking"**

"**Telepathy."**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 15: BAD INTODUCTIONS**

It had been a while since we saw our heros. And now it is just a week till the WPLCB. Now they are on their way to Lake Valor where they will register for the WPLCB.

"Hey, Guys, You ready?!" yelled Jack to his brothers who were still getting ready for their long journey.

"Almost done, bro!" said Johny and Jake to their brother.

"Well hurry up!" said Jack still waiting for his brothers.

Honestly sometimes those two are really annoying thought Jack.

Almost forgot to tell you that I got Pikachu to get in his ball. It was hard but doable.

"Done!" said Johny and Jack.

"Okay. Checklist time."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Check."

"The disk we got that will give us entrance to the match's?"

"Check."

"All of the pokemons in their pokeballs?"

"Check."

"Alright we got everthig. Let's go!" yelled Johny in annoyance.

"Alright! Alright! Keep you temper down!" said Jake.

"Mewtwo I chose you!" said Jack then called out the Biogenatic pokemon of Mew.

"Yes?" asked Mewtwo.

"Teleport us to the nearest forest near lake Valor." Said Jack.

"Certainly." Said Mewtwo then used teleport to send them to a forest the nearest that is located to lake Valor. **[Maybe not such a long journey.]**

**I**n a blue flash they found themselves in a forest and it was a little dark but not what was going to slow them down. Then Jack called his Mewtwo back and they started to go towards Lake Valor. In a few minutes they see the light more clearer which made them start running a little.

When they got there they saw the lake that was Famous for being the home of the mysterious legendry pokemon Azelf.

"You know guys." started Jack getting his brothers attention.

"What?" asked Johny.

"This place brings back a lot of memory's for me." said Jack.

"How?" asked Jake.

"This is where it all began remember?" said Jack to his brothers.

"Yep." said Johny and Jake in unison.

"And where it will end." said Johny.

"Huh?" asked Jack.

"Nothing!" said Johny.

Then they started walking to the pokemon center where they will register and get this over with for now. But they were stopped half way there by a really annoying sound.

"Sis, Give me back my glasses!" said a boy about fifteen years old.

"No! Your ego is annoying me! said a brunet with the boys glasses on her hand.

"May, Give Max his glasses back already. Your fights are really getting on my nerves!" said a girl with orange hair speaking the words of her friends that were really needed to be told.

"Aw! Here. But no more gloating." said the brunet apparently named May.

"Everybody knows that will not happen even it was the end of the world may." said a man with squinty eyes along with a black skin tone and ruff hair.

"Brock's right." said a boy with red-ish hair.

"Why are you guys such a mood killer." said May.

"Their not and I'm gonna prove it to you by defeating a person." said Max.

"Those are the guys that betrayed you right?" asked Johny to Jack by whispering.

"Uh-huh." said Jack.

Meanwhile Max was searching for a formidable opponent. Then he spotted our hero starring at them with a curious eye.

"Hey you three!" said Max.

"Huh?" said Jack, Johny and Jake in unison.

"Yes! You three! Why were you starring at us?" asked Max.

"No we were not." said Johny.

"Yes you were!" said Misty coming up to them.

"Yeah! Now battle me so that I can teach you a lesson." said Max.

"You want to battle us?" asked Johny.

"Not you. Him" said Max pointing at Jack.

"Sorry. We don't fight kids for no reason." said Jake.

"What are you scared?" teased Misty.

"Watch it redhead or do you want another knuckle sandwich?" said Johny.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"You couldn't have forgotten me, could you? Not after punch I gave you five years ago." said Johny.

"Ohh boy." said Jake.

"So you mean that you were the one you punched me in the face? Okay, that's it now you are gonna pay!" said Misty.

"Oh, really? How much?" asked Johny teasingly.

"A pokemon battle! Me and Max and you two!" said Misty pointing at Johny and Jack.

"A double battle?" asked Jack.

"Yes!" yelled Misty.

"Calm down, kid. You are causing a scene." said Jake.

"Shut up you!" yelled Misty.

"Your on!" said Jack.

"But your name first." said Dawn who had been chatting with Paul, you know her boyfriend.

"I am Johny Blade and these are my bros Jack and Jake Blade." said Johny.

"Hah! You don't stand a chance with us." said Misty.

"Oh really? Why?" asked Jake.

"Cause you guys won the championships by luck." said Max.

"Who sdaiod that to you?" asked Johny smirking.

"Everybody says that." said May who was quit till now.

"Just because they say that. Doesn't mean you should belive it." said Jack.

"Tell you what. We'll go easy on you." said Johny.

"Okay Johny. Let's see what you got." said Max then took out his pokeball.

"We need a ground first kid." said Jake.

"Alright." said the others.

**[10 MINUTES LATER]**

"This is a double battle between Max Maple and Misty Waterflower VS Jack and Johny Blade. Trainers can use one pokemon each with no substitusion! Biggin!" yelled Brock.

"Infernape, Let's roll!" yelled Johny calling out his pokemon.

"Lucario, I chose you!" said Jack calling out his partner for the battle.

"Snorelax, Show them who's boss!" said Max.

"You two Gyarados!" said Misty.

"Aura spear on Snorelax, Lucario."

""Use Mach punch to bost up the speed of that Aura spear and use the mach punch on Gyaradoses head..Hard, Infertnape."

"Dodge it!" yelled Max and Misty.

When the Attacks hit there targets the cloud of smoke covered the pokemon. When it finally went away Snorelax and Gyarados had fainted.

"Snorelax and Gyarados are unable to battle so the victory goes to Johny and Jack with their pokemon Infernape and Lucario!" said Brock.

"Over confidence will only lead you to your demise." said Jake.

"No fair you cheated!" said Max and Misty.

"How so?" asked Johny.

"We don't know?" said Misty.

"If you don't have any way to prove that then you can't accuse us at that which we did not do." said Jack.

"Grrrrrr!" growled Max and Misty.

"Those two should really watch their temper." said Jake to Misty and Max's friends.

""Those two are just Pathetic that way said Drew who came just right now.

"When did you come here, Drew?" asked May to her boyfriend.

"Just right now." said Drew.

"Since that is done. Why don't we go to the pokemon center and register already." said Johny bored.

"Yeah, Let's go." said Jack and Jake in unison.

"Wait! You are in the WPLCB too?!" asked Max.

"All we will say to you now is…. Watch your back, start training and don't cry if you lose." SAID Jack.

"Hopefully you will lose before even facing us." said Johny.

"**Okay. Done. Ash?"**

…**..**

"**Ash?"**

…

"**Ash? Oh Ash who are they?"**

"**We are the men in yellow."**

"**Okay…What do you want and where is ash?"**

"**We are here to sue you for claiming that pokemon belongs to you."**

"**I never said that!"**

"**Yes, You did. In chapter 15 of the story Scars of a lif, Healings of an Eternity."**

**The men in yellow takes me to Juvie.**

"**CURSE YOU MEN IN YELLOW!"**


	16. Chapter 16: PROBLEMS

"Yo!** No time to talk. Was able to convince the men in yellow to give me a laptop in this cell. It is my friends by the way. The court is still going on. Failing miserably. There are roaches every were. On the walls, Under the bed, over my head. Seriously freaky. Ash is in the sell right beside me. This place stinks like shit!"**

**"It feels like grampa ketchums feet in this prison."**

**"I know but mine is way worse than yours."**

**"Shut the hell up you two idiots in there!"**

**"Ops. Forgot to tell that there is even a Guard in this place. Seriously How are they able to live in here?"**

**"Can I say something now?"**

**"Sure. Help yourself."**

**"This place is really scary and it smells like shit. I think I am trudging. I didn't even know that was possible."  
"Neither did I. I mean How can a halusanation even do that?"**

**"No idea. But you can see that now so can you not go to the show and let me get some rest?"**

**"Sure. Even I am Exausted From this."**

**P.S: Sorry about the spellings in this chapter cause I am in a hurry!**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade Does Not own Pokemon.)**

**"Human talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 16: TROUBLE**

Though the battle was small and fast it was still able to get the attentions of a few people. But unfortunately for them it caught some very bad peoples attention. Though it caught some good attention as well. In the crowd there was a person wearing a hat and it was showing some strands of blond hair.

"Those people who battled Misty and Max looked really... good but I feel like I met them somewhere. Where did I meet them?" asked the stranger to herself.

Across the Crowd of people there was another person. He was wearing a black hat but other attire in his he suddenly pulled out something from his pocket and put it in his ear. It appeared to be some sort of communication device. Then he started to speak.

"TR 306 reporting, sir." said the man.

"TR 306, What is your status and results?" asked the person on the other end.

"I have got 5 pokemons and they are an Evee, onix, Pichu, Treecko and a Mudkip. And I found the target's. They are entering the WPLCB." He said to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Good job. You shall be rewarded handsomely for this." said the person on the other end.

"Thank you, sir." said the hooded figure.

"Along with that call the others back as well." commanded the person on the other end.

"The boss shall be happy to hear this." said the man who was on the other end of the phone.

He was in some sort of hall. He kept walking and walking till he found a door. He pushed it open and went inside.

"I am hoping that you have some good news." said another man who was on a chair facing the man who just came in.

"Yes, sir." said he who entered the room.

"Finally. After all this time I can get my revenge on them." said the man who was sitting but now turned around the man appeared to be non other then the leader of the famous team rocket, Giovanni.

"Giovanni, sir. They are entering in the WPLCB." said the henchman.

"Interesting. I want all of the records they have. From what kind of things they do, pokemon they have and everything you can find about them." commanded Giovanni.

"Yes, sir." said the henchman bowing then walked back to who knows where.

"Soon... Soon I shall have my revenge on those kid who made me rot in that fucking cell for two years and killed my precious Persain. Soon." said Giovanni sitting back to his chair and laughing like the EVIL villan he is.

**[BACK TO THE BOYS]**

"Bro. You said that they were weak but not that weak." said Johny.

"Their not weak. It's just that we are way to strong for them." said Jack.

"Are you defending them?" asked Jake.

"No. Why would you even say that?" asked Jack.

"Never mind." said Johny.

"Let's just go to the pokemon center and get this over with already." said Jake.

"Agreed." said Both Jack and Johny at the same time.

**[WITH THE TRAITORS OR GROUP 2]**

"How did they beat us?!" yelled Misty in frustration. **[Note: Drew left a few minutes after the battle because of being sick of Max's whining]**

"I tell you that they cheated." said Max for the tenth time.

"No they didn't cheat and even if they did we can't do nothing now." said Gary to his girlfriend and friend.

"We just went easy on them and they took us by surprise. That what actually happened." said Misty.

"I can't believe this. I wasn't gone for five minutes and you guys get your asses handed to you. " said Paul.

"Paul! Max is here too you know!" scolded May.

"And I care why?" asked Paul.

"He is young and doesn't need to hear this." said May.

" C'mon! Even thirteen year old's know those words these days." said Paul. **[ Seriously. But that was an understatement. Where I come from even ten year old kids know those things]**

"Just don't do it again." said May.

"Hey Brock?" said Max.

"What is it?" asked the small eyed man.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Max to his friend.

"I'm not sure but those guys looked like someone I knew but I can't put my finger on from where." said Brock.

"Yeah. Why do they hate us so much? We just met them." asked Dawn.

"No idea but we better be careful of them." said Gary.

"You should be careful cause they will have no chance against me." said Paul overconfident.

"You are over confident... Too over confident and that shall leads you to your demise, Paul." said a voice behind Dawn which scared the shit out of her.

"Gyahhh!" yelled Dawn then looked behind herself to see no one else than our favorite stratagy style lover Conway.

"What are you doing here, Conway?" asked Brock.

"What do you think? I am here to enter the World Pokemon League Championship Battles." said Conway in his usual slik tone.

"You too?" asked Max.

"Yes, Me too." said Conway.

"There are a lot of people in this thing isn't it?" asked Dawn.

"Ahem!" said Misty and Gary.

"Oh! Sorry. Conway this is Misty, May and Gary. And Misty, May and Gary this is Conway." said Dawn.

"Nice to meet you." said Misty, May and Gary in unison.

"To you too." said Conway shacking his hand with the others.

"Let's get to the pokemon center I'm starved." said May.

"Sorry. I have to go and do more training. See you guys later." said Conway then leaves.

"I don't like him." said Misty.

"You will learn to like him as time goes by." said Brock.

"Hey, Dawn and May!" yelled a voice from behind the 'group two'.

"Huh?" said Dawn and May turning around.

"Zoey!" yelled Dawn before running to her best friend.

"What are you doing here?' asked May.

"Please tell me that you are not gonna enter the WPLCB as well." said Max.

"Don't worry kid. I'm not. I am just gonna see the show." said Zoey.

**[ BACK WITH THE BOYS]**

"Man I am really bored." said Johny.

"You are always bored bro." said Jack.

"Well now I am more bored." said Johny.

"Well guys, I'm back." said Jake coming from the door.

"Where were you?" asked Johny.

"Turns out that the Nurse Joy in this pokemon center is the one I dated back at Viridian forest." explained Jake.

"Let me guess. You asked her out on a date?' asked Jack.

"Am I really that readable?' asked Jake.

"As much as a open book at a free library." said Johny.

"Asked her to be on a relationship with you yet?" asked Jack.

"Actually. I'm gonna do that at tonight's date." said Jake.

"Man! What do we do now?" whined Johny.

"Why don't you go and train some more out side or somewhere else." suggesed Jack.

"Good idea. I'm getting a bit rusty." said Johny.

"Along with it come back with a newspaper with you." said Jake.

"Okay." said Johny then left to train.

"What do we do now?" asked Jack.

"Well, You could-" Before Jake could say anymore Jack interrupted him saying.

"Help you plan for your date? Pass." said Jack.

"I'll do it myself then." said Jake.

**[WITH JOHNY]**

**Johny's P.O.V.**

I was walking towards a battle ground to train but find that there are too many people here training. So in order to avoid wasting my time I started walking towards someplace else. But I was stopped when I saw the beautifulest girl in my life. **[Why am I doing this again? Oh to make the story** **bigger.]**

So I went to say hi and started walking towards her but again was stopped to see that she was talking to those miscreants of a ex-friends of my non- biogenatic brothers. But still I go towards them. **[What a lovesick puppy]** "Hi." I said to them.

"Hi." said the girl.

"What do you want, now?" asked Misty.

I ignore her and keep talking to the girl.

"My name is Johny, Johny Blade. Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Zoey nice to meet you as well." she said to me.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful person." I said kissing her hand making her blush. **[I think that I'm gonna be sick. :()]**

"Thank you for the compliment." said Zoey to me.

"Hey. No flirting with my best friend." said Dawn to me which makes my annoyed.

"I was only telling the truth." I say making Zoey blush some more.

"You guys know each other?" she asks to me and those other whom I like to call idiots.

"Apparently, yes." Misty said to her.

"How?" asked Zoey. Before they could say anything to ruin my chance with her I spoke before them.

"Me and my brothers were walking along the streets and were heading towards the pokemon center to register for the WPLCB when they challenged us to a pokemon battle, we refused, they insult us, we win, they say we cheated but they were wrong about that cause we proved it and they are angry at us." I explained to her.

"Really?" asked Zoey.

"Apparently so." I replied.

"I didn't know that you guys were capable of such things. Not from you Dawn." she said to her 'best friend'.

"He's lieing." Dawn said to Zoey.

"No I am not." I said. No traces of lies in my voice to make Zoey get any suspicions. Five years of training with my bud/bros did that to me.

"Why don't we go back to our rooms and talk there." suggested Brock.

"Sorry, I'm going to train." I declined.

"Can I come with you?" asked Zoey.

"Depends." I said.

"On what?' she asked.

"Can I trust you enough to show you how I train and are you in the WPLCB?" I asked.

"Yes and No." she said to me.

"Then Okay, You can come." I said to her which made her smile causing me to blush a little but before they saw that I turned my head around.

"Can I come as well?" asked May. I knew that if she did see my training she will tell the others that.

"Sorry." I denied her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"I don't trust you much." I answer to her question.

Then I started to go back and find a place to train.

"C'mon. Wait for me." Said Zoey catching up to me.

"Sorry, Forgot that you will come with me." I said to her.

"It6's okay, We all forget." she said.

"But somethings we never do." I murmured.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I said

We started walking again but then I saw a book shop reminding me of what Jake told me.

"Ops. Almost forgot." I said then started towards the book shop.

"What is it?" Zoey asked me.

"My elder brother told me to get him a newspaper. So I thought do it now in case I forget." I explained it to her.

"Oh." she said.

"Can I have a** Dailypokes[ Lame but that was all I had to think of in ten seconds]**

"That will be four dollars and thirty two cents sir." the man who looked at his late forty's said.

"Here,Keep the change." I said giving him the money and he gave me the paper.

"Let's go." Zoey said to me.

"You two look cute togather you know that?" the man asked.

"We are just friends." I said to the man.

"Besides, we just met a few minutes ago." she added.

Then we started to walk back to the pokemon center to give my bro the paper.

"You know I never read any of these things." I said trying to make a conversation with her.

"Why?" she asked.

"They are boring. But I guess I will have to start at some point." I said looking at the paper but what I saw was not what I ever had planned.

"Um-Can we pick up the pace? We have to get there fast, It's an emergency." I said to her.

"Sure." then we started walking faster.

**"Why are they in a hurry? Can Johny win Zoey's heart though they just met? What is Giovanni planning to make them pay? What did they do to make Giovanni so angry?****"**

**"Many Q's and A's are to be answered but when will they be answered?"**

**"Just shut up and end it"**

**"Ok."**

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	17. Chapter 17: AN UNEXPECETED SURPRISE!

**"Hey! Dudes, Dudates and others! This is Johny Blade your favourit aurthor ( Yeah, right! In my dreams!)**

**as usual this is another post of my story... Well, you know what it is."**

**"Yeah, they know. So, when am I gonna break out of this prison?"**

**"You mean we, right?"**

**"No, Just me. Of course we you idiot!"**

**"Okay. Okay. No need to snap."**

**"Plus. I can't get out unless you get out."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"Just shut up and do the story."**

**"Well guys. I got good news and bad news."**

**"What's the bad news?"**

**"The bad news is that we lost the court battle and we are gonna be hanged."**

**"Say what?!"**

**"I said we lost-"**

**"I know what you said!"**

**"..."  
**

**"What's the good news?"**

**"That they are gonna let us post this chapter."**

**"That doesn't make me feel better in the slightest of bit. This can't be happening, This can't be happenig! I got a hole life ahead of me. I don't even have a girlfriend!"**

**"Don't worry."**

**"What do you mean don't worry?! We are gonna die and you say not to worry?"  
**

**"You are gonna get a girlfriend, numbskull!"**

**"Really? Who?"**

**"Figure it out on your own."**

**"Is it Sabrina."**

**"She is gonna kill you if you even ask her out on a date."**

**"Oh-man! She has the nicest body man."**

**"Pervert. No I'm gonna get you the next best thing."**

**"C'mon man, tell me!"**

**"You'll get that later."**

**"Okay. I'm gonna go back to sleep if you need me."**

**"Lazy bum."**

**"Well, since the idiot is asleep. I'm gonna do the story... Wait a dang dirty minute! He did that sleep thing to get out of work! And all he does is just do the disclaimer and just whines a lot. He is not gonna get anymore of that from me anymore."**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemnon)**

**"Human talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 17: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE!**

Last time we saw our hero they were not doing much and now we see Johny and Zoey running towards the pokemon center.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

I was prattically running towards the pokemon center with my new friend Johny. What surprised me was that he was sorta cute. When we got to the pokemon center, we went in and went to a room. But actually what I should say is that we were in front of the door. I saw Johny use his spare key and went in. He also motioned me to go in with him. As I went in I saw two boys sleeping. Johny took two pillows and smacked their faces with it. That surprised them and on the two bunked bed jumped and hurt his head which made me giggle a bit.

"What was that for?" asked the boy who hurt his head.

"Just shut up and look at this." said Johny.

The other boy peeked at me and said.

"Okay. We see you have a girlfriend. So, what is the big deal about that?" asked the boy who peeked at me. But what he said made us blush.

"She isn't my girlfriend and this isn't time for jokes!" said Johny blushing as well. Man We only met for ten minutes and three person already says that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. What's up with people?!

"Zoey? What are you doing here?' asked the boy who was still rubbing his head.

"Do I know you?" I asked him

"Oh-Uh-No! Of course you don't." Johny said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me?" I asked them.

"We are not hiding anything!" said Johny.

"I'm Jake and this is my brother Jack." said Jake putting out a hand to me.

"Yeah, What he said." said Jack.

"Nice to meet you. My names Zoey" I say to them.

"Okay. Since that is done why did you smacked us with a pillow?!" asked Jake.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Jack no more rubbing his head.

"Look." said Johny pointing to the newspaper.

"What is-" said Jake trailing off.

"Uh-Oh." said Jack.

"Yes, Uh-Oh." said Johny.

"What is it?" I ask looking at them.

"Read it out loud please bro." requested Jake.

"Okay. Famous leader of team rocker, known as Giovanni has escaped prison by the help from his workers Butch and Casedy. Reports say that he is planing on something big which the police force has still no knowledge of." said Jack reading what he was told.

"So, why are you scared about this?" I ask them.

"We are not scared. We just don't want to waste out time with him." said Johny.

"I don't get it?" I said.

"We were the ones who captured the leader in the first place and now he is gonna look for revenge and try to hunt us down." said Jack.

"Plus the destruction we caused had trapped his Persian and it died. So meaning that we are the cause of it's death." said Johny.

"That only made it worse." said Jack.

**Normal** P.O.V.

"Really? You guys did that?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah. Wasn't that hard, Just needed to knock down a few Elite rocket members but the others were nothing more then pests." said Jake.

"Should have just called the extermanators then, would've been easy." said Johny.

"Though we should not be worried because we can take them all on and we are more stronger now." said Jake.

"But then we took them by surprise." said Jack pointing out.

"Yeah and they only thought us as kids who thought themselves big." said Johny.

"Don't be such mood killers." said Jake.

"How did you do that in the first place?" asked Zoey.

"Sorry. Classified information." said Jack.

"So, you done training yet?" Jake asked Johny.

"Didn't even start. Met Zoey then remembered about your newspaper thing and now I'm here." said Johny.

"So, You aren't gonna train?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. I'm gonna do that now. Any problem with that?" asked Johny.

"Well t-" said Jack but Jake stopped him from completing that sentence by saying.

"Not at all. You guys go and have fun." said Jake cutting Jack off.

Then the black hair and redheaded characters left leaving the other two off.

"What was that for?" asked Jack.

"What?' asked Jake playing the innocent card.

"Don't play the innocent one with me, bro." said Jack.

"Okay. Sorry, I had to do that." said Jake explaining himself.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"I think that Johny's got a crush on Zoey." said Jake.

"They did look pretty cute together and she is a girl." said Jack.

"True. So let's help him get the girls heart." said Jake.

"Well he is our brother." said Jack.

"By the way. Do you like anyone?" asked Jake.

"Why would you say that?" asked Jack.

"Well, do you?" asked Jake.

"Well, I do like-" said Jack

**[WITH JOHNY AND ZOEY]**

"So, How did you get the leader of Giovanni?" asked Zoey.

"For the last time, I can't tell you. It's supposed to be classified info." said Johny annoyed.

"Please, Please, Please." said Zoey using the famous thing that no one on earth can resist unless they have a heart made of stone, the puppy dog pout.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop it with the eyes." said Johny.

"Yes!" said Zoey.

"How do people say that though." muttered Johny.

"So tell me already." said Zoey.

"Let's get to somewhere privet." said Johny then grabbed Zoeys hand and started running towards the forest.

**[SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST]**

"This place is good." said Johny still subconsaously holding Zoey's hand.

"Can you let go of my hand now?" asked Zoey.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." said Johny blushing.

"It's okay, accidents happen." Zoey said blushing as well.

"It all started when..." Johny said having a flashback.

**[FLASH BACK TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO SOMEWHERE AT SINNOH]**

"Man! I am hungry as shit!" said Johny.

"Let's set up camp here for the night." suggested Jake with wich Johny and Jack agreed to.

"Camp set?" said Jack.

"Yes." said Johny.

"Dinner time." said Jack.

"Yes!" said Johny happy that he can fill his stomach with food but that had to wait cause..**...BOoooM!**

A blast was heard alerting our hero's so they rushed towards it and saw some Tram rocket idiot trying to steal some kids pokemon.

"Give us the pokemon kid!" yelled one of them.

"I won't give you my pokemon! They are like my family." said the kid.

"Give them to us or else." said the other rocket member.

"Or else what?!" said a voice.

"Who's there?!" asked the leader of the Rockets.

"Us!" yelled three voices. Then from the shadows three figures appeared and oviously they are our heros

"Who are you?" asked one of the rockets.

"Your worst nightmare!" yelled one of them.

The guys jumped out from the shadows and threw their pokemon.

"Lucario"( Jack)

"Infernape"( Johny)

"Scyzor"( Jake)

"You have one chance to surrander and flee or" said Johny.

"Be taken to jail." said Jack finishing Johny's sentence.

"Ha! You think that a bunch of kids with weak pokemon like those can beat us?" asked one of the rockets.

"Actually, Yes!" yelled Jake.

"Look around you. There are seven of us and three of you." said the leader of the pack.

"Well, let's even the odds, shall we?' asked Johny.

"Let's." agreed bothy Jack and Jake.

Then Jack let's out Mewtwo and the Them Rocket agents are speech at the pokemon.

"Wait! I remember that. It's...It's Mewtwo. We can't win against it, Retreat!" yelled the boss in panic.

"Let me do the job for you, Mewtwo! Use Physic and as Our old friends would say, Blast them off." ordered Jack.

"Been waiting to do this for a while now" Mewtwo said using Physic to 'blast them off' and talk.

**BOOM.** When team rocket was out of sight the kid who was attacked talked.

"Thank you misters." said the kid.

"No problem kid." said Jack.

"Yeah. as long as it's kicking Team Rockets but, we will help." said Johny.

"You know. I can't understand something." said Jake.

"What?" asked Jack and Johny in unison.

"Why would they send seven rocket agents to get one kids pokemon?" asked Jake.

"Good question." said Johny and Jack in unison again but then they looked at each other.

"Well. I was with four of my friends. Maybe that's why they came after us." said thge little kid.

"What's your name kid?" asked Jack.

"Drake. I'm Drake." said Drake.

"Well, where are your other friends?" asked Jake.

"They ran away." replied Drake.

"And left you to face them all by yourself?' asked Johny.

"Yes." said Drake.

"Listen, kid. What ever you do, don't trust them completely." said Jack.

"why?" asked Drake.

"You never know what they might be hiding. They might not be your friend at all." replied Jack.

"Okay." said the kid.

When the kid went away they started thinking.

"Guys?" they all started at the same time.

A pause

"You go first." they said to one another.

"Okay. You you go."

"Stop copying me!"

"No! You stop copying me"

"Okay. Everybody stop." said Jack.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors and the loser/winner says first." suggested Johny.

"Deal." said Jack and Jake.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they all said holding out their hands. Johny used Rock. Jack used Scissors and Jake used Rock as well.

"O.k. So what did you had in mind?" asked Jake.

"Team Rocket are attacking more and more these days. So we stop them once and for all." said Jack.

"That's what I had in mind." said Jake and Johny at the same time again.

"This is getting awkward and annoying." said Johny.

"I'll say." said Jake.

"But we can't do that, like this." said Jake.

"What do mean?" asked Jack.

"I think that he means that we should make a strategy first and attack later." said Johny completely forgetting his hunger.

"Why not tomorrow? Let's eat first." said Jack.

"Thanks for reminding me." said Johny holding his stomach.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

"Now." said Jack.

"What?' asked Jake and Johny.

"Now, we make a plan to get Tram Rocket." said Jack.

"Oh, yeah. Completely forgot about that." said Johny.

"Well, You are you." said Jake teasing Johny.

"Yeah... Hey!" said Johny finally getting Jake's drift.

"You are so stupid." said Jake.

"Can we focus on the task at hand." whined Jack.

"Okay." said Jack and Johny in unison.

**[20 MINUTES OF PLANNING LATER]**

"And that's how we'll do it." said Jack.

"So in short, Mewtwo's gonna be a diversion, they put all of their focus on him, We sneak in and attack, they will have all of their attention on Mewtwo and we defeat them?" asked Johny.

"That's basically it." said Jack.

"They won't even know what will hit them." said Jake.

"Why do I get the felling that that'll make it worse." SAID Johny.

**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

"Ready?" asked the three brothers to each other. They all were in a tree beside the big building with a symbol of TR on top of it.

"As I;ll ever be." said Johny.

"Mewtwo, you know what to do." said Jack.

"I was born for this." said the Physic clone pokemon.

"Go and be careful." said Jack.

[Inside the building]

"Sir, We have captured 40 pokemon sir!" said a henchman.

"Good. This is getting good these days." said Giovanni.

**BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOOM!**

"C"MON OUT GIOVANNI! YOUR TIME IS UP! I WILL KILL YOU TODAY!" yelled a voice.

"What the? That sounds like-" said Giovanni but was cut short as the alarm went off and a henchman was shown in his screen.

"Sir, several parts of the building has been destroyed by the genetic pokemon Mewtwo. What are your orders sir!?" asked the man.

"Get all the squardren's and get me Mewtwo! We have unfinished business with each other." ordered Giovanni.

"yes, sir! Get all the forces to him and stop him. We can not let him destroy anymore stuff." said the henchman to the others.

**[BACK TO THE BOYS]**

"The plan is working perfectly. Now it's our turn." said Jack.

"Let's go." Johny said to the others.

They used their aura powers for extreme speed and went in the building. They were so fast that the Rocket members did not notice them or they were too busy with Mewtwo.

"That door looks fancy enough to Giovanni to be in." said Johny.

"Yeah. And I can feel a really bad aura coming from behind that door." said Jake.

"Well, Let's go!" said Jack busting the door and saw the leader of Giovanni sitting in his usual chair petting his Persian.

"Yo, Gio!" yelled Johny.

"Who dares call me Gio!? yelled Giovanni.

"That will be us." said Jack.

"Who are you kids? What are you doing here?" asked Giovanni.

"We are the Blade Brothers and we will send you to jail as a Packeg." said Johny making his brothers look at him.

"The Blade brothers? Really? Could not come up with anything better?" asked Jake.

"I didn't have much time. Plus it sound cool to me." said Johny. **[P.S; The worst name ever]**

"What ever. We are here to take you down!" said Jack.

"A bunch of kids take me down? Are you serious?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes! Now, Suicune go!" said Jake calling out his pokemon.

"Me too, Entei go!" yelled Johny.

As to say that Giovanni was shocked. He never thought that he will see two of the legendry dogs captured, let alone kids capture it.

"How did you?" asked Giovanni.

"Mewtwo. Come back, now." yelled Jack in telepathy and voice. Then Mewtwo came back and looked at Giovanni like he was gonna go for the kill.

"Mewtwo don't. We won't kill him. Use your Physic to create a physic blast strong enough to make him faint." ordered Jack.

When Mewtwo used a physic blast, as jack said Giovanni fell on the ground but before anything could happen his Persian came forth looking for a battle but was stopped cause Johny and Jake ordered their pokemons to use a Hyper Beam and it destroyed the room but the cat pokemon dodged it but was caught under a rock.

"Let's take him and go!" yelled Jack before the other Rocket members can come.

"Return!" yelled the boys returning their pokemon.

As they took the man they again used their powers to get out of there, Johny had a glance at the cat pokemon which was already dead by being crushed under another rock.

**[FLASHBACK END]**

"And that's how we took him out and then we took him to jail." explained Johny.

To say the lest Zoey was speechless which kinda confused Johny.

**[WITH JACK]**

When Johny left with Zoey, Jake again asked if Jack would help with the planning with his 'date. but for Jack though that was a waste of time. Jack came out of his room and went on a walk outside but someone was following him. The follower did not knew that his/her follow-e knew that he/her was following him. When suddenly he stopped but started walking again then when there was no one there he stopped again and said.

"I know you are there Cynthia." he said.

**"Finally! Wasted 200$ but I hope that it was worth it. Again I was serious when i said that I don't have a computer."**

**"So, Now Cynthia is gonna be my girlfriend?"**

**"Guess you do have a brain."**

**"Of course I have one."**

**"Later, ficers!"**

**"Hey! I wasn't done ye-"**


	18. Chapter 18: CYNTHIA MEETS JACK

**"Guys can't talk now cause this is the day me and ash gets hanged."**

**"Nice going blade we're about to be killed."**

**"(Wispering) Don't worry I have a plan, just follow my lead."**

**"Okay."**

**They started walking but two guards behind them them kept watch but suddenly Johny punches him and ash punches the other one while Johny takes a guards phone.**

**"Follow me."**

**"Okay."**

**"Hello, this is Johny Blade, 007 Do you copy?"**

**"This is 007 we have the missiles on standby waiting for your command."**

**"Fire, On my mark...NOW!"**

**"The missiles are on their way, you have 5 minutes till impact. good luck, 007 out."**

**"While we are running for our lives you read the story."**

**(Disclaimer: Johny blade does not own pokemon)**

**'Human talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 18: CYNTHIA MEETS JACK.**

"I know your there Mrs. Shirona." Jack said again but she still didn't come out. So he spoke again.

"Do not make me force you out." threatened Jack.

Cynthia was now more surprised in her life. She was always able to crept behind people without them noticing but was out of her shock when he said that he was gonna flush her out. She came out and looked at him.

"How did you?" she asked Jack.

"Know you were there?" he said and saw her nodding.

"Yes." Cynthia said.

"I suppose that I can tell you. being an elite warrior at Aura and trained by a master can give you those kind of experiences." he said to her.

"So you are an aura user like Riely?" she asked Jack.

"Yes." said Jack.

"oh." she said.

"So again I ask why were you following me?" he asked again.

"I saw your battle with Max and Misty." she replied nervously but did not show that.

"So you came here congratulate me for my win? I must say from the Sinnoh champion that has to be epic." he said before letting her answer.

"No and Misty said that you were at A-A-Ash's deth." said Cynthia.

"No it was my brothers." said Jack.

"But is it true?" she asked again.

"What true?"

"Did you know Ash?"

"Something like that."

"How much did you know about him?"

"More than his...mother."

"You were best friends."

"No."

"Then why did he tell you everything?"

"Why should I answer to you about that?'

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"Just don't tell anyone when I tell you okay?"

"Your secrets safe with me."

"I had a huge crush on him."

To say the lest Jack or ash was shocked. He knew that a lot of girls liked him but never the ones he liked back. It was painful for him to turn her down about the real identity thing.

"How big?"

"A lot."

"And when were you gonna tell him?"

"When I was going to I got the news of him dieing."

"Must have been a great shock to you."

"Okay now I'm giving way to much info to you and I don't even know you.."

"Would you like to?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jack, Jack Blade."

"Wait. I know that name. You won the Sinnoh championship two years ago right?"

"Nice to meet you to." said Jack smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Cynthia.

"Can we talk this over after a cup of coffe?" asked Jack.

"Sure." agreed Cynthia.

Then they started walking towards somewhere else but Cynthia forgot her disguise was left back where she met Jack. As they walked many people were looking at them and whispering some giggling and others for some reason crying but Cynthia and Jack just shrugged it off. then they went to a coffe shop but was interrupted Soon someone screemed.

"Everybody look, It's Cynthia the Sinnoh champion!" yelled a random girl.

"What the Sinnoh champion?" asked a few other people but were stopped as Ronda came with her camera crew and started.

"Mrs. Cynthia what are you doing here? What are you drinking? What is your comment about the W.P.L.C.B.?" asked Ronda.

"One question at a time." said Cynthia then started thinking. What the hell I was wearing my disguise! How did they tell it was me! Oh no, I've forgot my disguise back at that ally she thought.

"Okay. Is he your boyfriend?" asked Ronda making Jack chock his coffe a little, not noticeable then had an amused grin on him.

"No. No." We're just friends." replied Cynthia.

"Are you at a date?" asked Ronda again.

"I said he and I are friends." said Cynthia again.

"Then why are you at a couples coffe restaurant?" she asked.

"I didn't know that this was a couples restaurant?!" yelled Cynthia then glared at Jack and he just shrugged.

"You set me up for this." blamed Cynthia.

"First of all no I did not plan this second: No I did not know that this was a couples restaurant but I admit that i knew you left your disguise back at the ally." said Jack honestly, Good job Blade you just blew your chance at the only person who you ever fell in love with thought Jack.

When he was thinking the reporters were still asking questions but soon Cynthia just ran away. As he noticed that it was getting late he sat up and ran to his cabin which he shares with his brothers before the reporters came back for him.

When he was back he was greeted by his brother Johny.

"So bro. How did your date go?" asked Jack.

"It wasn't a date and there's a problem." said Johny.

"What kind of problem?" asked Jack.

"I told her about the ambush team rocket thing." he said.

"You did what?!" yelled Jack.

"I told her that we captured Giovanni in the first place." said Johny as he said so Jack punched his head and said.

"You are such an idiot." said Jack.

"Not you too." whined Johny.

"Did you tell her about our real names?" asked Jack.

"Nope." said Johny.

"Good boy." said Jack before falling on his bed.

"Anything interesting happen today?" asked Johny.

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Saw Cynthia spying on me."

"Cynthia as in the Sinnoh champion?"

"Uh-huh."

"You asked her out?"

"No."

"Why was she following you?"

"Are you interrogating me?"

"I guess so."

"Then I won't tell you."

Didn't you tell me that you had an alpha red on her?"

"Yes."

"Need any help with it?"

"Nope"

"Should I be concerned?"

"No and wheres Jake?"

"On a date with Nurse Joy."

"I never knew that Nurse Joys had day offs.

"Maybe asked for some one to do her job for her and she went to the date."

"Maybe."

**BBBBOOOOOMMMM!**

**As the missiles exploded on the prison Ash and Roy we're blasted as well leaving them a little harmed**

**"Till next time guys."**

**"What Roy said."**

**Note: This is the last time I'll do the disclaimer on this story and don't expect early updates cause I've got exams till 11th april, 2013**


	19. Chapter 19: EXPOSED

**"Sorry for the late update. I made more storys and got a little preoccupied with them."**

**"A little?"**

**"Okay, a lot. Happy now."**

**"Actually no cause it's been like three weeks since you last updated and I was not able to make an appearance in the story."**

**"Just shut up. You've recovered from the blast in the prison three days ago."**

**"Well. Yeah and now we are hiding in base camp."**

**"At least we're still alive."**

**"Point taken"**

**"Well. I'm gonna start the chapter now so do the disclaimer so that we don't caught by the men in yellow... Again."**

**"Okay. Okay. Okay. Keep your pants on."**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade does not own Pokemon)**

**"There happy now?"**

**" WHATEVER."**

**"Human talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 19: EXPOSED.**

It hasn't been that long till Jack and Cynthia met. They still meet each other. Jack introduced her to his brothers and that long till our hero's met the traitors again. But though they tried to talk to them, our hero's kept ignoring them. Now it was time for the championship to start, and Jack had a plan to make this more interesting than it is.

"Hey, guys?" asked Jack to his brothers.

"Yeah?" asked Johny lazily.

"I need a little help with something." said Jack.

"Really? What is it?" asked Jake.

"I know how to make this more interesting." said Jack.

"Interesting how?" asked Johny and Jake in unison.

"Well. I was hoping that when I fight one of THEM. I let my identity out." said Jack.

"You sure?" asked Jake.

"Yes." said Jack.

"Well I have no problem with it." said Jake.

"What about you?" asked Jack to Johny.

"Bro. I told you that it's your life. Not mine, Not Jake's, yours. Do whatever you want with it. It's your choice to make. Not of anyone else." said Johny than put his knuckle out for a knuckle touch.

"You guys rock!" said Jack then hugged his brothers.

"Okay. This is getting hurtful." said Jake.

"No prob, bro. What are family for?" said Johny then hugged back.

"Let's go see who we're up against." said Jake than walked off with the other two boys.

When they saw the chart, they were in different blocks but what's worse was that who were in it that mattered.

Jack was in block A, Johny in block C and Jake in block D. In Johny's block was Misty, Max, Paul and some gym leaders like Volkner and Flannery. In Jake's was Berry, Birtha, Flint, Cynthia, Brock and other gym leaders. In Jack's was Gary, May' Conway, Dawn and others as well. Well there was a lot of competitors but hey who wants to know right? Nobody cares much about them.

Jack was gonna battle Gary, Jake was gonna battle Berry and Johny was gonna battle Misty. Seeing their opponents made all of the boys smirk like mad with that devilish smirk sent chills through their opponents body.

"This should be interesting." said all of the boys than left to who knows where.

After a few minutes of our hero's leave TheY came to see the chart.

"Who ever I'll battle with won't last a chance!" said Max running ahead of them.

"Don't get cocky cause the last time that happened, you lost hard." said May again.

"Don't worry. That Jack and Johny got lucky with the battle." said Max.

"I told you guys not to mention that guys name in front of me!" yelled Misty.

"Shut. Up!" yelled Paul in annoyence.

"Sorry, Paul." said Misty, Max and May.

"Let's go and see who we are up against." said the always calm Brock.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." said Gary.

As they walked to the chart. Misty froze.

"Finally! This time he won't beat me!" yelled Misty then ran off.

"Let's see I'm battling some guy named Jack." said Gary.

"That's the guy me and Misty fought that day." exclaimed Max.

"Really? He doesn't look so though." commented Gary and Paul.

"Don't always believe what you see." said a voice scaring Gary.

"So. Your the one I'm battling? This will be easy." said Gary.

"Yes, yes it will. Easy for me anyway. You, not so much." said Jack.

"That's it! I'll battle you now!" yelled Gary.

"C'mon. You'll get your chance very soon. And keep training Gary." said Jack then walked away.

"How did he know my name?" asked Gary to himself.

"Maybe he was a friend of yours." said May.

"Something tells me that you are right but I'm not sure." says Gary unconvinced.

"Don't worry. You'll show him. When does the match start again?" asked May.

"Tomorrow, Nine A.M. sharp." said Max.

**[The next day]**

Today was the day that they were gonna have the battle. First was Gary's battle with Jack. He was fully prepaired for the battle but so as he thought. He did not know that he was gonna get a shock of his past four years.

"Trainers take your positions!" yelled the ref.

"The fight of Gary Oak from Pallet town VS Jack Blade of Viridean City will now begin! It's a three on three match! The one with no pokemon wins! Red side, chose your pokemon!" yelled the ref.

"Lucario let's go, I chose you!" yelled Jack throwing out Lucario of it's pokeball.

A Lucario huh? Well than I'm going with Glaceon thought Gary.

"Umbrion, I chose yo!" said Gary throwing out his pokemon earning a gasp from Jack.

"You know!" said Jack getting Gary's attention.

"Yeah." said Gary.

"Tell me. Do you get the sudden feeling of De Ja vu?" asked Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"C'mon Fairy. You couldn't forget me already, right? Not after I helped you save those pokemon from J." said Jack.

"The only one's who did that was. Ash?!" yelled Gary.

"No I'm his ghost. Of course I'm Ash you idiot. Or I was him anyway." said Jack.

"Ash I thought that-" said Gary but was cut of from his words.

"Stop with the act." said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"Did you really think that I would forget what you did to me!?" yelled Back Jack in anger.

"I don't know what your talking about." said Gary still faking the act.

"Well guess I'll have to make you remember with a big thrashing! Starting with your Glaceon." said Jack scaring Gary.

**[In the stands]**

Other than Jake and Johny most of the people were shocked to the core. They really believed that Ash Ketchum was dead. But to a few people it was more than just shocking. And I don't mean the annoying traitors. I mean the one's fell in live with Ash like Cynthia and some girls I don't think mentioning now will bw the best idea.

"This can't be right? He isn't supposed to live." said Misty.

"Well. Foiling plans of evil people like you is our job." said Johny.

"Grr! I am so gonna beat you in my match." said Misty.

"Your welcome to try." said Johny making Misty more angry.

**[To the field]**

"Enough chit chat. Round one Lucario Vs Umbrion. Battle Begin!" said the ref starting the match.

"Lucario, use Aura spear!" commanded Jack.

"Umbrion, Protect!" commanded Gary. As the aura spear hit the defense attack Glaceon was pushed back by the power on that attack shocking Gary a little.

"Even after five years I can still kick your butt, ketchum! Umbrion, Use Mean look!" commanded Gary.

Though Umbrion used Mean look, it somehow didn't take effect shocking Gary.

"Okay three things. One: Mean look only works when a pokemon has the thing fear inside it and mines don't. Two: I'm not a Ketchum anymore, I'm a Blade. Three: Lucario, Use Extreme speed to get close and use Close combat!" commanded Jack.

Suddenly Lucario disappeared confusing Umbrion and Gary and they started looking around. Then suddenly Lucario came above Umbrion holding out a punch and Gary saw that.

"Umbrion, He;s above you!" Just as Gary said that Lucario again disappeared and appeared in front of Umbrion landing the punch and just as soon used the Close combat causing Umbrion to get attacked dead on. The last kick threw Umbrion to the wall and it fell with swirly eyes.

"Umbrion, No!" yelled Gary seeing his Umbrion get beaten to a pulp.

"Umbrion is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Green trainer send out your next pokemon!" said the ref.

"Can't give anymore chances, Nidoking, I chose you!" yelled Gary sending out his poison/ ground type pokemon.

"Infernape. I chose you!" yelled Jack sending out his pokemon for the battle.

"Don't you know that Ground types are effected much by fire types? You might have gotten a little stronger but you're still stupid as the last time we fought." said Gary.

"Round two. Infernape VS Nidoking begin!" yelled the ref.

"Nidoking, use Mega horn!" said Gary and as commanded Nidoking charged at Infernape but Jack's command was a little shocking.

"Infernape, Block that attack!" said jack and Infernape did as said. He took hold of the horn and stopped the charge attack.

"Now throw him up at the sky!" said Jack. At first Infernape looked like he was having trouble but then tossed the 137 pound pokemon to the sky.

"Bad move! Nidoking, use Poison sting!" commanded Gary and as Nidoking charged the attack Jack said.

"Use Extreme speed to dodge it and use Blaze kick on Nidoking!" said Jack.

When Infernape vanished he came above Nidoking andf used Blaze Kick on it's back throwing it back to the ground and with the gravity force the impact was damaging Nidoking more. The Blaze kicks effect took place as well. As the pokemon fell on the ground making a cloud of smoke covering the pokemon. When the pokemon was seen it had the same swirly eyes as Umbrion.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Infernape wins!" said the ref.

(I've been waiting to do that for the last five years!) yelled Infernape in pokemon language as he was called back to his pokeball.

"Blastoise, I chose you!" said Gary sending out his turtle like water pokemon.

"Charizard, show no mercy!" yelled Jack then sent out his fire type.

"Type advantages aren't really a thing anymore these days. Being a researcher you should know at least that!" said Jack.

"Round three. Charizard VS Blastoise begin!" said the ref.

"Blastoise, use Hydro pump!" said Gary.

"Crarizaed take the sky's!" yelled Jack and the hydro pump missed it's target by a long shot.

"Blastoise, use Water gun!"

"Charizaed, use Flame thrower!" when both of the elemental attacks collided the water turned into smoke covering the pokemons.

"You know that that was a bad-er move that your Nidoking's!" mocked Jack.

"Oh really? How so? Cause this way even you can't see!" asked Gary

"This how." said Jack then suddenly.

"Charizard like in training try to locate Blastoises aura then use Close combate!" yelled Jack.

"Shit! Blastoise, use protect for cover!" yelled Gary to his pokemon.

**[In the fog]**

blastoise was having a hard time seeing Charizard and when he heard both of the attacks yelled out by the trainers he quickly used protect. He was still not seeing Charizard and when he left his guard down a little Charizard attacked with Close combat. The water pokemon could not believe that he was being pushed back by the fighting type move by Charizard.

(You know I thought that you would have at least got a little stronger than before.) said Charizard.

(I did but you got stronger!) yelled Blastoise.

(Well it was nice battleing you again.) said Charizard then gave the finishing blow breaking the defense moves barrier and used Close combat again.

**[Out side the fog]**

Why hasn't Blastoise come out yet yelled Gary in his head then saw Charizard come out of the fog and nod a little at Jack and he nodded back.

"Charizard use a light gust on the fog." commanded Jack.

After Charizard did as he was told by Jack they crowd saw Blastoise on the ground not getting up.

"Blastoise is unable to battle Charizard wins and the victory goes to Jack Blade from Viridean city!" yelled the ref.

I can't believe it. I lost to Ash of all people and lost bad at that.

After a few moments of silence the crowd broke into cheers and more. Then Johnuy called out Jacks name.

"Yo, Jack!" said Johny catching Jack's attention.

"Awesome battle!" commented Johny making jack do a smirk on his face. Then Jack went out of the field waiting for his bros. And when he got there he saw Johny waving at him and Jake leaning on the wall. When he got there he did a knuckle touch with Johny."Show no mercy." said Johny.

"Never let your guard down." said Jake.

"Don't underestimate you enemy." said Jack than walked out of the match**.**

**[outside]**

Jack was heading back to their new hotel room they were in and again someone was following him and at the same spot he met Cynthia he was standing.

"Never knew that I had a secret admirer." joked Jack.

"Are you really him?" asked Cynthia.

"Do you believe that I am?" asked Jack.

"Yes." said Cynthia coming from behind him and hugged him.

"I missed you you know that?" asked Jack.

"It wasn't that long since we last met you know." said Cybthia.

"Back then you didn't hugged me from by back and didn't knew that I was Ash." said Jack.

"Was?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Jack.

"Well do you?" asked Cynthia letting go off Jack.

"Do I what?" asked Jack.

"Love me." said Cynthia looking down then suddenly felt her head being held up and tender warmness on her lips. A few minutes later Jack let go which was like hours to Cynthia.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Jack.

"Shut up and kiss me again." said Cynthia blushing.

"As you wish my lady." said Jack making Cynthia blush even more. and again they kissed and this time there was more passion in it cause Cynthia kissed back and had her arms on Jack's neck and Jack had his arm on Cynthia's waist.

"I love you, Cynthia" said Jack breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, A-Jack." said Cynthia.

**"How was the chapter guys? Hope it was good. And again sorry for the late update cause I was sucked in other story's I made. Have anything to add Ash?"**

**"..."**

**"Ash? *Turns around to see Ash kissing Cynthia.***

**"Isn't that cute? I'll let them have some privacy."**

**"(Wishpering)See you next time."**


	20. Chapter 20: JAKE'S BATTLE WITH BARRY

" **Wow! This is chapter 20!"**

**"Me neither!"**

**"Oh shut up! Your just happy that you made out with your girlfriend."**

**"Okay now that was hurtful."**

**"Not like you ever been that way to me."**

**"I was never."**

**"Yes you were."**

**"No I wasn't"  
**

**"You always were."**

**"No I was not."**

**"Idiot says what?"**

**"What?"**

**"That's what I said."**

**"I know what you said but what did I say?"**

**"You don't remember?'**

**"No."**

**"You said that you were gonna go out on a date with Cynthia and were gonna kick some pokemon ass."**

**"I don't think that that's it."**

**"Than what do you thing that is 'it'?"**

**"I don't know but I'm thinking about it."**

**"Well keep thinking cause you won't in this chapter."**

**"What!? Why?!"**

**"Wow. De j vu of the first chapter."**

**"You still haven't answered yet."**

**"Okay. I'll do the disclaimer."**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.)**

**"Human Talking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**Thoughts**

**CHAPTER 20: JAKE'S BATTLE WITH BARRY.  
**

"You know I still missed you." said Cynthia.

"You said that like for the fifth time by now. What's up with you?" asked Jack laughing a little.

"I know but whenever I look at you I just keep remembering that you died." said Cynthia.

"Is my face really that ugly? I mean come on! it can't be that bad." said Jack jokingly.

"Well it is." said Cynthia smirking.

"Than why did you fell in live with me?" asked Jack.

"I was just kidding." said Cynthia then snuggled up to his right side.

"Oh shit!" yelled Jack.

"What is it?" asked Cynthia.

"I forgot to see Johny's battle!" yelled Jack then pulling Cynthia by the arm ran of with dust trailing behind.

As they got to the stadium they heard cheering and Johny's chanting voice and Jack was obviously sure that Johny won the match.

And when they went in they saw Johny and Jake knuckle touching.

"See how I whipped that sorry ass of hers?" asked Johny.

"Oh yeah!" said Jake chuckling.

"I heard that she was always a bad ass to Jack and that made it all the more fun!" said Johny again.

"Oh I remember! They did that all the time. At some point I thought that those two would be a 'great' couple." joked Jake.

"Yeah and they probably would have broken up in ten minutes!" said John again laughing.

"I heard that you won." said Jack scaring them.

"Gyaah! Oh it's you." said Jake.

"Yeah and I beat her hard." said Johny.

"And I also heard what you just said." said Jack.

"What? Oh the couple thing? That was just a funny joke." said Johny.

"Yeah? Well not to me." said Jack.

"Sorry Jack." apologized both of the boys in unison.

"Lucky for you I had a fun day so no beating you up today." said Jack in a happy mood.

"Let us guess. You found the love of your life?" joked Johny.

"Yes." said Jack making Johny and Jake loosing their balance.

"Wow! Johny you still are a good guesser." said Jake.

"I am the best one there is." said Johny puffing out his chest.

"So who's the lucky girl?" asked Jake.

"Right behind you." said a voice scaring the shit out of them again.

"What the?-" trailed both of the boys looking at Cynthia.

"Wow, bro you work fast." said Johny.

"Please don't do this to me now." said Jack.

"Don't worry we won't...not now anyway." said Jake.

"Isn't it your battle up now?" asked Jack.

"Oh yeah! See ya laters." said Jake then went off.

"Well mines gonna start after this so I'll tag along with you." said Cynthia.

"Okay just don't be too much love-y dove-y. People might make a fuss about it." said Johny than ran off.

"Like I care." said Cynthia with boredom.

"Let's just go and see the match." said Jack than took Cynthia's hand and started walking to the gallery of people.

"The fight between Barry from Twinleef town and Jake Blade from Viridean city will now begin! Green side chose your pokemon!" said the ref.

"Heracross I chose you!" threw out Barry.

"Scizor, Show them who's boss!" yelled out Jake sending out his bug type pokemon.

**[ In The crowds]**

"Why send out a bug type? Anything else is better." asked Cynthia.

"You see type advantage and disadvantages aren't really a thing to me and my brothers." said Jack.

"Why?" asked Cynthia.

"Cause it helps rarely and that's not a factor anymore these days right? Even a new trainer knows that." said Johny coming from behind.

"Man! Why is everyone sneaking up on me today?" asked Cynthia.

"Consider it as a payback for what you did to me and Jake after my battle." said Johny sitting with them.

"Where were you?" asked Jack.

"Watching the battle with me." said a new voice which Johny knew farely well.

"What took you?" asked Johny.

"They were out of popcorn." said Zoey.

"What? You two together now?" asked Jack.

"Sorta." said Johny.

"Actually yes." said Zoey.

"Good for you." said Cynthia than again snuggled up to Jack making him smile.

""Say are you really Ash?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah." replied Jack.

"Than why didn't you tell anyone that your alive?" asked Zoey.

"I think we'll talk about that later." said Johny before Jack could talk.

**[Back to the fight]**

" Round one, Heracross VS Scizor, Begin!" said the ref.

"Heracross, use Horn attack!" said Barry to his bug type pokemon.

"Scizor grab that horn with your claws and throw him away!" said Jake. And as told Scizor did his part of the attack and threw Heracroos back to the grownd.

"Scizor, use Slash." said Jake.

" Use Dig to avoid that attack!" yelled Barry.

"Damn! Which way will he get out with." muttered Jake under his breath. Then the rocks behind Scizor moved a little.

"Scizor! Behind you." yelled Jake and then Heracross appeared from the ground.

"Heracross use Take down!" yelled Barry but before Heracross touchd Scizor Jake yelled

"Get out of there with using extreme speed and use Fury cutter on him." said Jake and in a few moments Heracross was down on the ground with some small cuts on him.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Scizor wins." said the ref.

"Green side chose your next pokemon." said the ref again.

"Starraptor! I chose you! said Barry.

"Starraptor huh? Than I chose Luxray!" said Jake sending out his pokemon.

"Round two, Starraptor VS Luxray begin!" yelled the ref.

"Starraptor use Double teem!"

"Luxray use your own Double teem and use Thunder fang on all the Starraptors!" said Jake.

"Shit! I hadn't thought of that!" said Barry out loud.

The thunger fangs hit their targets and the fake raptors went away and the real one was hit with a Thunder fang on the wing and it cried out in pain. With one wing still stunned it fell on the ground.

"Starraptor, no!" said Barry.

"Now use scary face!" yelled out Jake and when Starraptor saw the face went unconscious.

"Starraptor get up! please!" said Barry.

" Sorry kid. It's the end for you." said Jake.

"Starraptor is unable to battle! Luxray wins. Green trainer send out your last pokemon" said the ref.

"Empoleon, Don't fail me now!" said Gary throwing out his pokemon

"Steelix I chose you!" said Jake than threw out his steel type pokemon.

"Round three, Empoleon VS Steelix, begin!" said the ref.

"Steelix, use Screech." said Jake.

"Use whirl pool as a shiled!" said Barry. And Empoleon did as he was told and used Whirl pool as a cover.

"Now send that whirl pool to steelix!" said Barry. and the whirl pool hit Steelix making him grown at the impact.

" Steelix, use Stone edge!" said Jake and rocks around Sreelix's body appeared they went straight towards Empoleon.

"Use Metal claw to smash all those rocks!" said Barry. and when all the rocks were broken Jake said.

"Use Screech again!" said Jake surprising Barry and the attack was so strong that Empoleon was pushed back.

" Use Iron tail to finish the job Steelix!" yelled Jake than Steelix's tail started glowing and hit Empoleon before it could recover from the Screech attack and it hit the wall hard. The impact was powerful enough for Empoleon to go unconscious.

"Empoleon was unable to battle! Steelix wins and the winner is Jake Blade from Viridean city!" said the ref.

Just as Jake called back his pokemon he went to Barry and said. "Nice battle kid. All you need to do was work on your speed and you might have won this battle." said Jake putting a hand out to him. "What are you talking about? I was real far from winning this." said Barry taking his hand for a handshake. "Nonsense. All you needed was proper training." said Jake letting go of his hand.

"Thanks for the tip and tell Ash that I'm gonna fine him for making me think him dead." said Barry making Jake chuckle.

"I'll remember that." said Jake than went back to the trainers locker to his brothers.

**"Man! I was really pissed this time."**

**"Why?"**

**"You know. School and homework made me angry and bored."**

**"Okay. See you guys in the next chapter!"**

**"Yeah! What Ash said."**


	21. Chapter 21: JAKE GETS REVEALED

**" Oh man! I thought that by now-"**

**"You'd get a girlfriend?"**

**"No! I ment by now I thought that I would have got 100 reviews. Or at least 80."**

**"Hey at first you thought that you wouldn't even get 1 now more than 70 but you know that's just what people are. Greedy."**

**"Yeah. Thank goodness that I'm not."**

**""What do you mean?"  
**

**"I mean that I'm glad that I'm not human."**

**"Yes you are."**

**"No I'm in your head and a cartoon."**

**"Whatever. Let's just go on with it so that we don't bore the readers to death."**

**"I'm not sure if that's even possible."**

**"It's a phrase you idiot!"**

**"Yeah yeah whatever."**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.)**

**CHAPTER 21: JAKE GETS REVEALED **

When Jake went back in the trainers locker room he was greeted by his brothers but not Cynthia. He was confused at first thinking that since she was Jack's girlfriend she would be with him but then remembered that she had a battle after his. So he did not worry. Just as he got near them Johny said.

"Nice battle bro." said Johny grinning like crazy.

"Thanks and Jack." said Jake getting Jack attention.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Barry said he's gonna fine you cause you made him think that your dead." said Jake.

"Fine him? What's up with that?" asked Johny.

"It's just a habit which still makes me laugh a little." said Jake.

"It is funny but a little weird." said Johny.

While the tree brothers were happily talking they went back to the pokemon center knowing that they didn't have any more matches for the day. When they were going to the place they did not know that some people were already there.

**[At the pokemon Center]**

"Man! I thought you guys said that they were evil?" asked a very confused Barry.

"Of course they are!" said the others who happened to be Misty, May, max, Dawn and Gary. But not brock yet because he didn't have any grudge on them like his friends. But when they went in the place they saw Nurse Joy sitting in her place like the usual.  
When Nurse Joy saw them she turned into the always-happy mode.

"Hello, there. How may I help you?' asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes. We'd want our pokemons healed please." said the one's who had a battle this day.

"Anything else?' asked Nurse Joy then Brock, out of nowhere took her right hand in his hands droping his left knee and said.

"Yes. How would you prefer a date with m-" but before he could say anymore he was interrupted by a voice saying.

"Hey! Hands off of my girlfriend!" said the voice and they all knew the voice very well. When they turned around they saw three brothers and then Jake came forward and said.

"I thought that I had said to keep your hands of her." said Jake in a threatening voice making Brock gulp and let go. When he let go Nurse Joy said.

"I saw your battle. You did great." said Nurse Joy then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." said Jake.

"You know. I think that I'll go explore around more." said Johny then walked away.

"Yeah. I'll go and look around too." said Jack then walked away as well. Not wanting to make any problems with his former friends. Just as they went away Jake felt a weird sense of betrayal cause he was left alone but on the other side he understood cause Johny didn't like Jack's friends and Jack didn't want to waste time with them but he was left alone to get Brock off of his girlfriend.

"Wait. You two?' asked Max pointing at Jake and Nurse Joy.

"Are together?!" asked Brock in shock.

"Well pretty much, yes." said Nurse joy taking Jake's hand. At this point Brock was sitting in the corner pouring out anime tears. Then suddenly Gary went there and tried to comfort him by patting his shoulder. For Gary it was rather awkward than pity to help his friend at the moment.

While Brock was in the corner Jake was grinning but was feeling a little pity for the guy.

While this weird moment was going on Misty snapped out of her shock and said.

"Where the heck is Blade! I want a rematch with him!" said Misty angry.

"Which one? In case you haven't noticed but there are three Blades." asked Jake.

" I meant that Johny guy!" said Misty still furious. While seeing her Jake felt like sweat dropping and he did. But though the drama was going on Nurse Joy was still cuddling up to Jake with a faint blush on her face.

"He went out. didn't you see?" asked Max sweat dropping.

"I'll get that guy even if it's the last thing I'll do!" said Misty then ran off.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Gary.

"Sorry professor but I'm not worth of your time." said Jake in a mock fashion.

"Just answer me are you really Ash's brother."" asked Gary. It was more of a demand than a question.

"No. I was formally known as Tracy Skecthit." said Jake shocking everyone.

But before anyone could ask anything Jake said.

"Sorry, sweetie but I gotta go get the others and do some more training.

"But you guys are already sooo strong!" yelled Max in shock and fear but Jake had mysteriously disappeared shocking everyone and Nurse Joy as well.

**""Sorry guys but that's all for now and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long but it's just that I have others storys to write now and have exams going on."**

**"Oh-Man! And I was liking the story as well.**

**"Your not the only one bro."**


	22. Chapter 22: TRAINING?

**"Well. I'm sorry for not updating for all this time."**

**"You ought to be!"**

**"Don't judge me! I had writers Block okay!"**

**"Still."**

**"I don't always think things through okay! There I said it!"**

**"And that's why there might be a chance for this or any other story of Johny's might get discontinued."  
**

**"Wha- You idiot *smacks Ash in the head*"**

**"Ow! What the hell?!"**

**"You don't say something like that! You might just jinx it!"**

**"Okay. Okay. Owww!"  
**

**"Agh! Chapter 22 is presented!"**

**"Yes! Sop without further ado. We present straight from the aurthor!..."**

**"*Both at the same time* Chapter 22!"**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! When are you people going to learn!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: TRAINING?  
**

**"Talking"**

**"Thinking"**

**(Pokemon talking)**

* * *

It had been only a few minutes since the Blade brothers had gone and Jake's weird disappearance had shocked everyone. Even Nurse Joy was a little shocked and when she finally had come out of it. She said.

"Oh my gosh!" said Nurse Joy then said. "My Boyfriend is a superhero!" she squealed with happiness.

"Or a freak." muttered Max.

"Huh!" Gasped Nurse Joy then said. 'watch your tone, boy! Didn't your parents teach you some manners?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I'll say whatever I want." said Max and Paul arrived with Dawn in just the right moment to see what Max had just said and went beside May and said.

"I told you so." said Paul.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't need to gloat." said May.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in a forest. Not much than two kilometers from the Pokemon center we see Jack, Jake and Johny who came from three different directions had just stopped in front of each other.

"So, How did the 'talk' go?" asked both Jack and Johny at the same time.

"Well. Normal. Only thing is that I told them who I was and used extreme speed to get out of their myself." said Jake making the others cough.

"Oh. Sorry. Can you say that to my good ear? I think that I heard it wrong." said Johny.

"Quit fooling around, Johny. They know. So what?" asked Jack.

"Can we think later? Let's fight." said Johny jumping with excitement.

"Okay. Okay. What is with you and fighting?" asked Jake.

"You've said that like three weeks ago." said Jack.

"I can't help it. It's in my blood." said Johny.

"And that was your reply the last time as well." said Jack to which Jake didn't reply but Johny did.

"can we just start?" whined John.

"Take your shirt off, guys" said jack as he started to take off his shirt then was followed by the others.

"Ready?' asked Jack who was now shirtless as was the others then from above we see that the was the boys were standing they made a big triangle. A few seconds after they were standing in a fighting position. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath and then vanished. When they appeared they had a fist in their face. Jack's was in Jake's, Jake's was in Johny's and Johny's was in Jack. Everything was still and then they started punching like crazy at each other. Though most of them missed due to the incredible speed of the men. Though the speed of the punches was incredible as well. When all of a sudden Jake was literally kicked out of the fight by Johny then crashed on he ground. As the other boys fought with great power as well. Then Johny was kicking Jack in the face. Well... At least trying to anyway. When he was about to finally get a hit at the youngest brother.

His foot was caught in a hand lock and then Jack twisted his leg.

To avoid having his leg broken Johny lifted himself from the ground and twisted his boy like his leg. It resuled in slapping Jack in the face with his feet. And when Jack let him go and went for landing a punch but was sent back as a sword came infront of him blocking him.

When he turned his head around he saw Jake was the one with the sword. But then smirked and then a sword appeared in his hand as well then the swords clashed with each other.

As the swords kept clashing with one another Johny suddenly surprised them by throwing an Aura spear at them, letting them know that they should make room for another fighter. Then a sword of his own appeared in his hand and jumped on the other two and started using his sword as well.

After a few minutes of fighting they were in a position like no other. Jack's blade was under Johny's chin, Johny's Blade was behind Jake's neck in a very dangerous fashion. Jake's blade was in between Jack's eyes dangerously close as well. A few sweat drops had fallen till then and now.

After a few short moments they extracted the blades from the other and the blades vanished.

"Good training guys." said Jack.

"Yeah. Now let's go and get something to eat!" said Johny.

"Yeah and after that we'll get some Pokemon training done as well." said Jake.

"No need for me, bro." said Johny.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Well I'm not facing a strong opponent this time and I want to spend some time with my girl. You know what I mean?" said Johny.

"Yeah. I should spend some time with Cynthia too now. Wait..,. Cynthia! I totally forgot that we were gonna have a date tonight! And I don't have anything planed! Jake, you gotta help me!" said Jack.

"Leave it to me! I'll help you! After we take a shower." said jake.

"Let's go. Then we'll have something to eat." said Johny.

**"Sorry for the lateness again guys. Like I said. I was busy and had writers block. I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can! And sorry for the short chapter as well."**

**"You Better!"**

**"I said I was sorry!"**

**"Whatever."**

**"*Sigh* I'll see you guys later. Roy out, PEACE!"**


	23. Chapter 23:SORRY,P I FORGOT ABOUT YOU

**"Yo! This is Johny Blade! The author."**

**"And this is the Hero."  
**

**"In my opinion. Is a zero."**

**"I'm right here, you know."**

**"Yes and so am I!"**

**"Whatever."**

**"Well. This time it is chapter... What chapter is this again?"**

**"This is chapter 23."**

**"Yes! Chapter 23!"**

**"Stop acting like this and start the show already!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"You ought ta be."**

**"I am just cut it out!"**

**"Cut what out?"**

**"Just! Please stop talking."**

**"Okay. Whatever you say."**

* * *

**"Human talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**CHAPTER: 23:SORRY,P. I FORGOT ABOUT YOU  
**

* * *

In the town we see Jack and Jake walking. Jack was a little nervous cause he was gonna go in his first date.

Though Jake kept telling him that it will be okay he was still a bit nervous. It was not like that he didn't trust his brother but he didn't trust anyone in stuff like this. They were walking to the Pokemon center quietly but then Jake spoke.

"Don't blow this, bro. It's time you become a man! just like your older brothers!" said Jake proudly.

'Wait. I don't want to become like you!" said Jack.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, bro." Jake said sarcastically.

"Sorry." said Jack quickly.

"You ought ta be. You hurt your big brothers feelings. What kind of brother does that to his big brother." said Jake.

"Stop being melo-dramatic." said Jack.

"I am so not being that!" yelled Jake making the other people look at him.

"You know what I am gonna go train now and not gonna be criticized by my own younger brother." said jake then went off.

"Great! Some help he turned out to be." said to himself. Then felt somebody hug him from the back.

"Where have you been? I thought that you were watching my battle." said the voice beside his ear bring a bit of pleasure.

"You know. We shouldn't do this here. I'm feeling a little uneasy about this." said a very nervous Jack.

"Why?" asked Cynthia still embracing him from the back.

"I don't know. Someone might see us." said jack.

"Let them." said Cynthia.

"Hey look! It's Cynthia, the champion!" said a random trainer.

"Who's that?" asked another random trainer making everybody look at them.

Now Jack was more nervous then ever. Everyone was looking at them and whispering. Which made jack nervous as hell. He could here them talking about him and Cynthia.

"Maybe that's her new boyfriend" said one of the persons.

"Oh-no! Probably her cousin. I mean he looks like he's younger then her." said another.  
They were talking then Cynthia said.

"Why don't we go to my place. It's a little crowdy here." said the blond haired beauty. Then pulled our hero to the hotel she was in but then suddenly Ronda **(that was her name right?)** came with her camera crew and asked some questions to our favorite couple  
.

"Are you two a couple?" asked Ronda. But before Jack can say anything Cynthia answered her.

"Yes, Yes we are." said Cynthia. But this time before Cynthia could ay anything and Ronda could ask anything.

After a few moments they had both reached to the gates of the Pokemon center. After when that was done and Cynthia came out of her funk, She asked.

"What just happened?" asked Cynthia but looked a little... green, like she was about to puke.

"Well I just teleported us to the Pokemon center and in a few moments about to faint." explained Jack and before Cynthia could say anything Jack collapsed.

As she catched him from falling to the ground she grew worried and then looked around for someone who could help completely forgetting that she was near a Pokemon center and then saw Johny walking with Zoey and called out.

"John, Zoey!" yelled Cynthia.

"Huh?" turned around the two and Johny looked a little pissed.

"What happened to him?" asked Johny poking Jack with a stick and Jack groaned.

"I don't know. Therte we were walking in the streets and when suddenly some people noticed me and the next thing I know is that I was here." said Cynthia leaving out the media part.

"Ohhh." said Johny. He just fainted 'cause he lost some power teleporteing you two here." Then again with a pissed expression said "Don't call me John. I like being called Johny better." said John.

"Don't call me John! It's Johny!" screamed Johny towards the sky.

**"Wha-? First Jake and now you! Stop breaking the forth wall people" author said as in me!**

"Only if you stop calling me John!" screamed Johny again to the sky but everyone was looking at Jack to notice.

"He just needs rest to recover."said Johny.

"Oh." said Zoey.

"C'mon,bro. Let's get you to bed." said Johny then reached to pull Jack away but was stopped as Cynthia said.

"I'll take him to my place." said Cynthia. "We were about to go there anyways."Then dragged Jack's body to stand and called out her Garchomp and got on it and flew away to her place for the time being.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen... soon?" asked Johny.

"Why do you feel that way?" asked Zoey.

"My gut tells me too." said Johny.

"Well. I could be wrong." said Zoey.

"Could be." Said Johny. Then the new couples walked away hand in hand.

* * *

*Yawn!* yawned Jack and felt a bit weird. Like someone was beside him and when he turned his head around he saw Cynthia snuggling up to him which made him blush a little and when she opened her eyes and found herself being stared at by her boyfriend she asked.

"How long have you been up?" asked the Blond beauty.

"Just a few seconds." said Jack. "What happened?"

"Johny said something about you teleporting us to the Pokemon Center and you got drained." said Cynthia.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." said Jack.

"Why did you teleport us anyway?" asked Cynthia.

"Well when you were talking to the media people I kinda got a little nervous and teleported us." said Jack.

"It's okay." said Cynthia snuggling up to him again.

"Um Cynthia?" asked Jack.

"Yeah." replied Cynthia.

"What time is it?" asked Jack.

"About 7:30"

"Uh-oh." said Jack with a big visible gulp.

"Is there a problem?" asked Cynthia.

"Kinda." said Jack then got up and screamed. "Where are my cloths?!" yelled the man.

"On the table." said Cynthia.

"Why am I naked?" asked Jack. Then said "Oh Please don't tell me that you're naked too."

"Just in my underwear." said Cynthia.

"Well guess I gotta prepare." said Jack with a sigh.

"For what?" asked Cynthia.

"To die." he said making Cynthia say

"Your kidding right?" asked Cynthia.

"Not really. Pikachu is gonna kill me for not letting him out." said Jack.

"So that's where the little guy was." said Cynthia in realization as she saw Jack get dressed and got dressed herself.

After so Jack goes out of the room with Cynthia behind her. When they got out Jack said.

"Why don't we go in the woods? That way things might get less problem filled." said Jack.

"Okay." said Cynthia. Just as they were about to go near the woods a voice yelled.

"Hey, look! It's Cynthia! The Sinnoh Champion" yelled a voice and when they turned around a crowd had formed and in the crowd there was a figure who had a weird smirk on his face and that was Gary cause he thought that he would not let them have fun. Not after how Jack beat him in a Pokemon battle.

"Run!" yelled Jack and then put her on his shoulder and ran for it.

"Look! That guy is kidnapping Cynthia!" yelled Gary from the crowd and everyone went after them.

After a few minutes of running the crowd had stopped and sat down for rest but Jack had still been running and when he stopped Cynthia said.

"Why did you run?" yelle Cynthia.

"Two reasons one: The thing I'm about to do is dangerous and Two: I panicked okay!" said Jack.

"Well I was panicking a little bit as well you know." said Cynthia sighing.

"So what were you about to do again?" asked Cynthia.

"Just stand behind me and close your eyes when I tell you." said Jack.

"Okay." said Cynthia and went behind him. After that Jack threw a Pokeball that had a thunderbott mark on it and out came Pikachu and he was maaaaaaad.

(I'm gonna kill you, Jackkkkkkksonnnnn Bladddddddddddddde!) yelled Pikachu sending out his best thunderbolt. But before that Jack had raised a shield but even though the shield was strong and Pikachu had a big disadvantage against it he cracked it and Jack was thrown back but since Cynthia was behind him she was about to get hurt as well.

To protect Cynthia fro harm Jack quickly had took her in front and all the impact of him thrown to the tree was absorbed by another shield.

"You know. You kinda went overboard on the revenge." said Jack.

(Well you kinda deserved it.) said a very angry Pikachu.

"Sorry, P. I totally forgot about you." said Jack.

(That makes me want to kill you.) said the electric type Pokemon.

**"Yeah. I forgot about Pikachu so I kinda had to-"**

**"Waste a chapter on it?"**

**"Yeah. That"**

**"*sigh* You are an idiot."**

**"I know. I kno- Hey! Whatever. I'll try to make the next chapter longer."**

**"I'm going home"**


	24. Chapter 24: ENTER KATRINA

Hello,** People! Chapter 24 here! I know that it's been too long and the last chapter was a full of shitty waste. But hay! We still have this chapter, right? And my exams are over! Everyone cheer!... I'm bored.  
**

**But now, I'm going to update and give you people the next chapter. So here you go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: ENTER KATRINA  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Pokémon talking)**

* * *

Its been not more than 10 minutes since Pikachu was out of his ball and to say he was just angry was the understatement of the day. He was still angry at him and after 5 minutes of chewing off the trainer and countless times of saying sorry, the small yellow Pokémon had forgiven him.

Now we see the happy couple walking towards the city to do some sight-seeing. It was already night-time. The Pokémon center was gonna close after 11:00 so they were in no hurry as it was only 7:00.

Pikachu was on Cynthia's shoulder 'cause he was still mad at Jack. Jack was trying to convince him to get back on his shoulder where Pikachu belongs only getting a small glare from Cynthia. Cynthia was obviously having fun at the drama caused by the yellow rodent. And having the rodent in her shoulder.

'Guess there is only one way to have him not angry at me anymore.' thought Ash with a sigh and dug in his pocket.

"Hey, Pikachu look what I have." said Ash with a red bottle in his hand. The bottle was not too big but it was big enough to fit in his pocket. **[That's nothing! My school uniform pants has a 12 inches long pocket. That way if anyone try to steal it from me they would have to dig deep and I'd notice and not have my stuff stolen XD]**

Pikachu's eyes went wide when he laid his eyes on the bottle and jumped from Cynthia's shoulder to get it but Jack put the bottle away before the little Pokémon could get it and then said.

"I'll only give you the bottle if you forgive me." he said and Pikachu nodded quickly.

(Whatever. Just give me the bottle of ketchup now!) exclaimed the Pokémon and Ash obliged.

As soon as Pikachu got a hold of the bottle he started sucking on it. And Cynthia looked at it curiously and confusedly. And saw Jack pick him up and held him like a baby as it sucked the on the bottle.

"He really likes ketchup." he said and Cynthia giggled.

"That much I can see." she said.

"Awwww! You guys really do look like a couple now." said a voice and then another one said.

"Though like a married one was not what I thought I'd ever see from you, little bro." added the other one.

The couple turned around to see none other than Jack's older brother and a redhead, Johnny and Zoey.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?' asked Jack.

"You know just sight-seeing. You two?" replied Zoey.

"Same." replied Cynthia before Jack could. Meanwhile Pikachu was still drinking from his bottle pf ketchup and ignored Johny's comment or else... well... he would have shocked the stuffings out of him.

"That Pikachu sure loves ketchup doesn't he?" asked Zoey.

"Just what I was thinking." said Cynthia and Jack chuckled at her clueless-ness.

"still the same women I met all that time ago." he said and Cynthia glared at him a bit.

"What was that supposed to mean?" asked Cynthia and jack sweat-dropped and said.

"Nothing! Nothing! I was just saying that I love you, Cynthia." he said and Cynthia smiled at him and said "Good" then took a scary aura and said. " And if those words ever goes to someone else from you then I'll make you Pay. You got that?"

"*Big gulp* Yes, Ma'am." he said and the other two chuckled and Pikacku did too.

(That tasted awesome!) said Pikachu.

"I'm glad you liked it, Pikachu." said Jack "So, you forgive me?"

(Yeah) said the pokemon and took his place on jack's shoulder.

"Ah! Now things feel like the way they should." said jack and

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A loud noise was heard and they all looked at the forest to see a big explosion and smock. And as usual Jack's hero mode kicked in and he ran towards the spot.

"Jack! Wait for me!" yelled the sinnoh champion and went after him.

"Can I?" asked Johny asking permission from Zoey.

"Let's." she said and they too went after the other couple.

"Wait for us too, guys!" they yelled at them.

After a few minutes of running jack and Cynthia had reached to the spot of the explosion and saw a girl who was battling with a Lucario, against what looked like Team Rocket members. You could tell by their cloths which had a big R on the chest.

The grunts were using several Pokémon of their own consisting mostly Crobats' and some Golbats. There were seven of the grunts, Nine crobats' and five Golbats. The Bat Pokémon was using screech on the Lucario and the girl was trying to beat them but soon the Lucario fell on its knees and clutched its big ears.

"Shit. Cynthia send out your Lucario and I'll send out mine." said jack.

"Okay." she said and took out a Pokeball from her belt and threw it and so did Jack and out came two other Lucarios'.

"Lucario, Aura Spear, on the Cro and Golbats! Now!" ordered the two trainers and their Pokémon complied to their masters order and threw two balls of blue light at the bat Pokemon.

The thugs not expecting this weren't able to attack sooner or dodge the attack and their Pokemon were blasted and sent flying towards them.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt quick!" ordered Jack and the mouse Pokemon jumped from his shoulder and unleashed a massive bolt of lightening towards the grunts and they were blasted from the place.

The mysterious girl retrived her Pokemon and went up to them. The other two trainers had took in their Pokemons in Their Pokeballs as well.

'Thanks. If it weren't for you two then I don't know what would have happened." said the girl.

The girl had light blue hair curled and was wearing a black tank top and a pair of tight jeans.

"Your welcome. I'm jack and this is Cynthia-" Jack said but Cynthia cut him off.

'His girl friend." she said sweetly. 'There is something off about this girl I can see it' thought the Sinnoh Champion.

"I'm Katrina but you guys can call me kat." said kat sweetly.

'So this is the target? Doesn't look much to me. Just hot.' thought kat.

* * *

**Interesting right!? Who is this new character? What did she mean by target? Who actually is she? All in due time my viewers. all in due time. Sorry for not updating. I was in a bit of trouble. As you know I don't have a computer and have like... several storyes to finish. Even though I did finish one a few days ago and started its sequel yesterday. Its getting hard for me to keep up. I'll try to update faster, K?**

**See you all next time!**


	25. Note: SORRY!

***sigh*Guys... I am sorry to tell you this that I have put all of my stories in a HIATUS mode. All of them but I will try to update once in a while but still not put down the HIATUS. Now I will tell you why.**

**1. My school now starts from 10:00AM to unbelievably 5:00PM. we have like... 13 subjects and my mom has got me to go to a coaching. I do not know if there is any such things there but I will explain it anyway. It is basically school but it isn't. Same rules just no uniform. which is from 6:00PM to 9:00PM**

**2. you already know that i have no computer so I can't nor need say any more.**

**3: The Cyber Cafe closes at 8:00PM.**

**If you don't think that that isn't a good enough reason to not update than it is on you.**

**Again I am sorry but i might update once in a while. This little fiasco may go on till the end of the year.**

**!I AM SORRY!**

***Anime waterfall of tears***

***Viewer's gets washed away before protesting***


End file.
